Lost in Paradise
by fairytales-forever
Summary: Detailed story about Clarion & Milori, how they met and how they fell into a deep and passionate love, the tragic incident that results in the two lovers having to part and what brings them back together and their well deserved happily ever after. A story about undeniable true love. This is my first story and I worked really hard on it so please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

It is said if you follow the second star to the right and go straight on until morning there is an enchanting and magical place where everything is unbelievably peaceful and serene; a mystical place that has the fragile beauty of endless sunsets. This enticing place is called Neverland; a small drop of pure golden sunlight infused with magic fell from the heavens above and landed in Neverland, from this drop of sunlight an enormous and powerful tree was born along with four seasons.

The tree grew in the heart of Neverland and it's roots grew deep within the ground; for this was a special tree. This tree was immortal and gold pixie dust flowed from the tree's core and gave life to fairies. This tree became known as the pixie dust tree which was in the center of Pixie Hollow. The four seasons; winter, spring, summer and autumn were all surrounding the magnificent tree. In order for the tree and the seasons to flourish they needed care; a dandelion seed broke off in the wind and was carried in the soft breeze to the pixie dust tree. The seed blew into the gold pixie dust waterfall and landed gently on a round platform in the tree's center; from this seed an anjelic and radiant fairy princess was born.

She was an immortal princess born with all the knowledge she would need to rule Pixie Hollow and look after the four seasons. The princess has to take care of the pixie dust tree and look after all of Pixie Hollow; she has to make sure that the seasons are prepared so that fairies of Pixie Hollow can bring seasons to the mainland. The princess is a part of the tree and the tree is a part of the princess; they have a deep and unbreakable bond. In one years time the princess will receive the rare nevercrystal and become queen. This special fairy princess is Clarion.

Clarion gently lifted her head and looked up to the radiant sky; taking in her first breath of life, she smiled as the sun shined brightly on her pale skin. Clarion glanced behind her and saw her delicate yet beautiful wings. Her cerulean blue eyes stared in amazement; her jaw immediately dropped. She gave them a small flutter and Clarion began to slowly rise into the bright blue sky. Suddenly she dropped back down to the tree landing on her knees; wave after wave of knowledge rushed through her mind quickly. Clarion squinted her eyes and rubbed her temples as the knowledge kept pouring in. Finally the waves ceased and Clarion took a deep breath, she tucked a piece of her long golden brown hair behind her ear.

Clarion was absolutely overwhelmed and baffled, she couldn't believe she was chosen to be a princess and soon to be queen. She had all the fairy talents, she knew everything about Pixie Hollow and all four seasons, including everything there was to know about fairies. Clarion had a moment to herself before the ministers of each season would be born. Clarion studied her wings, they were beautiful but she knew that they were only temporary; after a year had passed and she received the nevercrystal to become queen she knew that she would receive her large golden butterfly monarch wings. Clarion was simply overjoyed. She flew up high into the crystal clear sky testing her wings for the first time; she flew up and down and all around the pixie dust tree squealing with delight. Clarion quickly calmed herself and flew back down to the center of the tree and waited patiently.

A few minutes passed and Clarion was overly content while waiting. She soaked in the beautiful scenery of Pixie Hollow, every season was so lovely that it took her breath away. Clarion was absolutely mesmerized at the sight of Pixie Hollow and the four seasons. Suddenly a baby's laugh rang throughout Pixie Hollow and Clarion's smile grew wider, moments later a dandelion seed flew past her, she couldn't wait to greet the new fairy and find out which season this fairy would look after. The dandelion seed landed in the center of the tree a few feet away from her, she flew over to the waterfall of gold pixie dust and let it accumulate in her hands. She flew back over to the seed and carefully let the dust fall gracefully from her hands onto the seed.

Suddenly the pixie dust glowed rather brightly; the seed disappeared and a sparrow man emerged. As he stood up Clarion studied him closely, he was the first fairy she had ever laid eyes on. He was the same height as Clarion, he had broad shoulders and well defined muscles. His dark chestnut brown hair fell just beneath his ears, his dark brown eyes were wide with curiosity. His face was thin and pale and he had thick eyebrows, his jaw was square and his bone structure was superb, his face looked sculptured. His nose was slightly large and his lips were a pale pink and he was dressed in a white arrival suit made from leaves. Clarion's stomach began to twist and turn with knots, she prayed she would be a fair princess. The sparrow man's dark eyes stared up at her.

"Hello?" the new arrival asked. Clarion opened her mouth, but she was unsure what to say. She didn't want to upset him in any way, he seemed somewhat nervous. A moment passed and Clarion smiled; it hit her like a ton of bricks, she knew exactly what to say.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." said Clarion. She spoke so clear and percise, she couldn't believe how confident she sounded, she had just thought of what to say only moments ago and she sounded as if she had spoken those words a thousand times before. After hearing her captivating and regal voice the sparrow man smiled, he wasn't nervous at all anymore, he felt comforted. Clarion immediately noticed that this had calmed him and she loved how those words fit the situation perfectly. She was going to say those exact words everytime a new fairy arrived.

"My name is Clarion, princess of Pixie Hollow." Clarion gave the new arrival a warm smile. The sparrow man returned her smile and gave a graceful yet strong bow. Once he stood up he looked to Clarion for further instruction.

"I trust you found your way alright?" asked Clarion. The sparrow man tilted his head to one side and ran his hand through his hair, he opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but then he paused. Clarion felt that he was searching his mind trying to remember his journey here. The sparrow man seemed to be having a difficult time; finally he spoke.

"Uh- I think so.." said the new arrival. Clarion giggled, her smile grew. She elegantly flew over to the sparrow man landing softly behind him. The new arrival turned his head to see what Clarion was doing but as he looked behind him he noticed his divine wings, his jaw dropped. He couldn't help but stare at them in awe, they were absolutely magnificent.

"Now, let's see about those wings." said Clarion. She placed her hands gently on his wings and lifted them to the tips. As she did this gold pixie dust emerged from her fingertips onto his wings making them glow for a few seconds. The glow faded and he turned towards her, she offered him her hand. He took her hand without hesitation and he rose a few feet off the ground. He fluttered his wings slowly and then he began to flutter them faster. Clarion pulled his hand and guided him in a circle, letting him get use to his wings. He let go of her hand and flew high into the sky and let out a joyful laugh, he then floated back down and took her hand once again. She pulled his hand lightly so he was back on his feet. Clarion let go of his hand and took a step back, she watched as his face lit up.

"That was exhilarating!" cried the new arrival. Clarion fought back the urge to giggle. She felt the exact same way the moment she flew for the first time only a little while ago. Clarion smiled at him and lifted her arms as she twisted her hands in a circle; the base part of the tree they were standing on lit up with gold pixie dust. The new arrival turned around to see three mushrooms pedestals pop up from the ground glowing faintly. On the first mushroom a red leaf floated just above it, a green leaf hovered above the second mushroom and on the third a hydrangea was suspended over the mushroom. The two leaves and the hydrangea glowed ethereally.

"What are these?" asked the new arrival. He was a bit confused and this made him nervous once more. Clarion smiled and tilted her head towards the mushrooms as she spoke.

"You have a respectable talent, one you should be proud of. You are a minister of one of the four seasons." Clarion elegantly waved her hand towards the pedestals. "These will help you find out which season you are to look after." Clarion gave a warm and encouraging smile and the new arrival smiled back eagerly. His smile then quickly faded, he rubbed his chin, his eyebrows furrowed and wrinkles appeared on his forhead; he began to look around.

"What is it?" asked Clarion.

"There are only three mushrooms, there should be four, correct?" asked the new arrival with all the respect he could manage.

"Yes. You are indeed correct, however there is only three. Winter is the season that is excluded. If you were the Lord of Winter you would have arrived and been born in winter. Our warm fairy wings are much too delicate for the harsh cold of winter. We cannot travel into winter because our wings would break. That is one of the most important fairy rules. There is a border where spring touches winter and it is forbidden. You must never cross the border for your own safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, princess." answered the new arrival politely. Clarion smiled. She was glad he understood, she would never want any fairy to get hurt by crossing the border. The worst thing that could happen to a fairy would be to break your wings. Clarion hoped that would never happen to any warm or winter fairy, if it did it would break her heart.

"Now let's see which season you will look after." said Clarion. She could hardly contain her excitement. It was the first time she helped a new arrival, Clarion was elated, everything was going fairly well.

"But how will I know which -" the new arrival was so nervous he could barely get his sentence out. Clarion knew that being the princess; and eventually the queen of Pixie Hollow, meant helping every fairy with every part of their arrival and their everyday lives. She needed to have faith, trust and a little pixie dust.

"You'll know." said Clarion. The new arrival gave her a firm nod. He walked over to the mushroom with the hydrangea floating above it, he stared at the flower for a moment, it was truely beautiful. He reached over and lightly touched one of the petals but it's glow quickly faded and it ceased to float above the mushroom. The new arrival was startled, he quickly pulled his hand away and took a few steps backwards. Clarion knew this upset him, she gestured towards the two other mushrooms pedestals and smiled lovingly, like a caring mother.

The new arrival walked over to the next mushroom, it had a red leaf floating above it. His arms were shaking, he reached up to touch the leaf, his eyes were half open, he gently placed his hand on the leaf and it began to glow brightly. The new arrival let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Clarion lifted up her arm and twisted her hand making the mushroom pedestals disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who read my story and wrote reviews. I adore reading your lovely reviews! They are so sweet and inspire me to continue writing! I'm so glad everyone likes my story. :)  
I'm going to try and update as frequently as I can, everyone wants more chapters! :)  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Disclaimer - I obviously do not own Disney or Tinkerbell.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"Welcome Redleaf! Minister of Autumn!" said Clarion. "Now that you know which season your are to take care of you will receive the information on how to do so." Clarion watched as Redleaf's smile turned into a frown. He squinted his eyes shut and began to rub his temples. He was learning everything there was to know about Autumn and everything he needed to know about being a fairy; just as Clarion learned everything she needed to know about ruling Pixie Hollow. A few moments passed and Redleaf opened his eyes again, he looked sort of stunned.

"Woah." The minister of autumn had a deep voice that made Clarion want to giggle, he always sounded very serious even when he was excited.

"That was certainly- uh.. intense." said Redleaf. He was blown away.

"Indeed. That's how I learned everything as well. It can make you feel a bit dizzy, it's a lot to take in all at once." Redleaf nodded his head.

"Now we shall wait for the other two ministers to arrive." said Clarion. Redleaf smiled, he was just as eager as Clarion to meet the other ministers. A cool breeze rushed through Clarion's hair and she felt a slight twitch in her stomach. A baby's laugh that was crystal clear rang throughout Pixie Hollow.

"It's time." announced Clarion.

Redleaf glanced up to see a dandelion seed blowing in their direction. They both smiled. The seed landed on the tree and Clarion flew over to the waterfall of pixie dust and gathered it in her hands, she flew over to the seed and poured the pixie dust. A fairy emerged; Clarion and Redleaf both studied her.

She had wild long curly red hair that was pushed off of her face by a pink headband, her deep green eyes reminded Clarion of emeralds. Her face was pale and somewhat round, she had distinctive dimples and bright red cheeks. She was also wearing a white arrival dress. She glanced up at Clarion and Redleaf. Clarion went through the same motions she went through with Redleaf. She welcomed the new fairy to Pixie Hollow, helped her test her wings and guided her through finding which season she would look after. The new arrival was the minister of summer.

"Welcome Sunflower! Minister of Summer!" said Clarion. "Now you will receive the information you need to look after your season." as Clarion said this Sunflower began rubbing her temples and she closed her eyes the same way Clarion and Redleaf had done. A few moments passed and Sunflower looked back to Clarion and Redleaf.

"That's a lot to take in all at once." said Sunflower.

"Indeed." answered Clarion as she tried to hold back a small giggle. Sunflower flew over and stood next to Redleaf. They all stood waiting for the final minister to be born, the minister of spring. The new arrival arrived mintues later, he had shoulder length light brown hair, he was very thin, his eyes were a bright shade of light blue, although not as bright as Clarion's sapphire blue eyes. His eyebrows were arched quite high and his nose was long and pointed. His face was thin and a little hollow around his cheeks. He was the same height as the other ministers and he was also dressed in a white arrival suit. Clarion welcomed the sparrow man to Pixie Hollow, helped him test his wings and told him he was the minister of spring.

"Welcome Hyacinth! Minister of Spring!" said Clarion. The minister of spring smiled at her and she explained that he would receive the information he needed to look after spring the same way Clarion and the other ministers had. After it was over Clarion was about to speak when she noticed that the minister of spring and summer both looked confused.

"Yes?" asked Clarion. She already knew exactly what they were going to ask her and she was glad, she needed to inform them of a certain rule. The minister of spring cleared his throat. He was a little timid.

"There are four seasons, don't we have another minister to wait for? The minister of winter?" asked Hyacinth.

"A lord will be born to look after winter. He will be given the knowledge he will need to look after that particular season. We will not meet him because warm fairies cannot cross into winter. Our warm fairy wings are much too delicate for the harsh cold of winter. We cannot travel into winter because our wings would break, the same thing would happen if a winter fairy tried to cross into the warm seasons. This is one of the most important fairy rules. There is a border where spring touches winter and it is forbidden. You must never cross the border for your own safety. Does everyone understand?" said Clarion, repeating the same speech she gave to Redleaf earlier.

"Yes." said all the ministers in unison. Clarion gave a small smile and nodded. The sun began to set, the sky lit up with bright rays of amber, scarlet red and orange; it looked as if the sky was set ablaze. It was absolutely stunning.

"It's been a long day, I will now show you each to your rooms. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Many fairies will be born, all with different talents to help each season flourish." said Clarion. The ministers said nothing but all nodded to Clarion. She turned and flew up towards a door at the top of the pixie dust waterfall.

Clarion grabbed the thick wooden handle and pushed the large door open. She glanced behind her to make sure the ministers were following her; she flew down several hallways until she reached large doors that were faintly glowing. She opened the doors to a narrow hallway, at the beginning of the hallway were three doors; a room for each minister. The ministers each went into their room and said goodnight to Clarion. She waited until all the ministers entered their rooms then flew down to the end of the hallway, there was a door with a crown engraved on it, she opened the door to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**fanfictionlover02 -**

**Yes, in the Tinkerbell films the minister of winter is able to go into the warm seasons but in my story I decided that instead of having the same minister of winter in the Tinkerbell movies, I would have a Lord instead, aka Lord Milori who cannot cross into the warm seasons and instead of him just being a minister of winter, he would be a Lord because winter is separate from the rest of Pixie Hollow. I hope this has answered your question! Thanks for reading and reviewing !**

**-fairytales-forever**

* * *

Clarion entered her room and quietly shut the door behind her. Her room was quite large, her bed was in the middle of the room against the back wall with two white pillows and a white blanket, the headboard was also white with a detailed crown engraved at the top. To the right of her bed was a small couch just underneath her window with three small pillows. Clarion imagined herself sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, reading a book and occasionally glancing out her window to look at the radiant night sky filled with thousands of stars. To the left of the couch Clarion noticed white double doors, they were oval and made from branches. The doors weren't solid, the branches were enter-twined and moonlight poured through the empty spaces. The branches were covered in beautiful vines with small white and yellow flowers.

Clarion opened the doors, they led to a elegant balcony. Clarion smiled and stepped onto the balcony taking in a deep breath. A cool breeze rushed through her hair, Clarion looked up to the dark sky and smiled, the stars shined brightly. Clarion went back into her room and closed the doors, she wanted to see the rest of her room. To the right of her bed Clarion saw a dresser with a large mirror next to her closet. The dresser was wooden and had a small chair in front of the mirror and each side had three drawers, it was simply beautiful. Clarion then walked over to the closet and opened the door, she was curious to see what was inside. There were dresses of every color, she had the option to choose which ones she would like to wear for the year until she had to wear the royal gold pixie dust dress, she was excited about wearing that dress and becoming queen.

Clarion looked through all the dresses but the only ones that she seemed to fancy were the white, yellow and brown dresses made from calla lily petals; her favorite flower. Clarion thought they looked good against her golden brown hair. She tried them on, they fit her tiny frame perfectly, the dresses hung down just above her knees. Clarion also noticed that at the bottom of her closet were shoes of every color. Clarion tried the flats on, they fit perfectly. She put the dresses and shoes back in the closet and changed into her long silver night gown. She was very tired but instead of crawling into bed Clarion walked over to the window and sat on the couch. She stared out the window, the night sky was filled with thousands of twinkling stars, it was divine.

Clarion was looking at each season, once she glanced over to winter she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She felt as though she was being drawn to winter. Clarion shook her head and ignored the feeling and just assumed it was curiosity. She hoped that the lord of winter arrived safely and wasn't feeling too lonely until another winter fairy arrived. Clarion sighed, she knew winter was dangerous and forbidden but she just couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to go into winter. She found winter to be very fascinating. Clarion rubbed her eyes and yawned, she was exhausted. Clarion got up from the couch and crawled into bed and fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

The next morning Clarion awoke fully rested, sunlight poured into her room through her window and balcony doors. She got out of bed and flew over to her large closet and grabbed a yellow dress and shoes. She then walked over and sat in the white chair in front of her dresser and began brushing her long golden brown hair. After she was finished she saw a faint glow coming from one of the drawers. Clarion pulled open the drawer slowly and inside she found a tiara. It was small and silver, the diamonds in it shined brightly in the light. Clarion's jaw dropped, it was incredibly gorgeous. She slowly lifted the tiara above her head and placed it gently in her hair. Clarion glanced up into the mirror, she looked almost like a different fairy, she looked very regal, she couldn't help but smile.

Clarion decided to keep her hair down for the year and once she became queen she would wear it in a fancy up-do with the crown she would receive. She couldn't wait to become queen and receive the nevercrystal. Clarion got up from her dresser, she closed the drawer and left her room. She walked down the hallway knocking on all the minister's door. They all greeted her with warm smiles. They all had changed out of their arrival clothes. The minister of autumn now wore a suit and hat made from autumn leaves, the leaves were bright red, orange and brown. The minister of summer now wore a dress made from a pink aster flower and she wore her pink headband to pull her long hair away from her face. The minister of spring now wore a suit made from blue and purple leaves with white flower petals around his neck and he also wore a wreath in his hair that had green leaves and pink buds around the thin vine.

"Good morning ministers." said Clarion. All three ministers smiled at Clarion and bowed. Clarion thought this was odd but she was a princess and soon to be queen, she had to expect this kind of behaviour from everyone. She was royalty and they would treat her as such; although Clarion disliked it very much.

"Good morning, princess." said all three ministers together. Clarion turned away from them so they couldn't see her roll her eyes. Even though she was a princess, the ministers acted a proper and certain way around her, she felt like they weren't truly being themselves and it frustrated her greatly. She flew down the hallway and the ministers followed her silently. She led them to a large room. Clarion opened the door and everyone entered, the room was right next to the grand library; this room was specifically for meetings. The room had a high ceiling that wasn't solid, the ceiling was made from branches that were enter-twined, and light poured down through the open spaces. The branches from the ceiling came down and covered all four walls of the room; vines and leaves covered the branches and little white flowers grew along the vines. The room had several windows that were also made from the thick branches, bright golden sunlight poured into the room from every open space between the branches which gave the room a light glow and gave it a faint ethereal look.

A large wooden rectangular table was in the center of the room with a large chair at one end, it had a beautiful crown engraved at the top, it was Clarion's chair. Three other chairs that were slightly smaller were at the table, two were placed at each side of the table and another at the end of the table, opposite Clarion's chair.

"Please sit, we have something to discuss before we begin our day of arrivals." said Clarion. She watched as each minister chose a chair. The minister of summer sat opposite of Clarion, the minister of spring sat to her right and the minister of autumn sat to her left. Once they were all seated Clarion sat down. They all waited patiently for her to begin.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 ! If you have any question or comments feel free to review and let me know! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, so here is chapter 4 !**

Thank you to everyone who is writing reviews for my story, you've all been so kind and thoughtful ! I adore reading your wonderful reviews, they're so sweet !

Enjoy chapter 4 !

* * *

"I wanted to inform you all that once more fairies arrive I will need you all to escort the fairies to each season, show them around Pixie Hollow and show them their homes." said Clarion. Her soft angelic voice filled the room; all three ministers were watching her intently.

"Yes, princess Clarion." said all three ministers in unison. Clarion gave a small nod and rose out of her chair.

"We should make our way to the pixie dust fall, it's nearly time for the arrival ceremony to begin." said Clarion.

She watched as each minister rose out of their chair and flew over to the door. Redleaf opened the door and the ministers exited the room; Clarion followed them, she was behind the minister of spring who kept glancing behind him to look at her. Clarion thought maybe he was just making sure she was following them but he looked like he was almost blushing. Clarion caught him several times staring at her whenever they were in the same room, he stared at her much more than the other ministers. Every time Clarion would make eye contact with the minister of spring when he was looking at her he would turn his gaze away; it made Clarion a little uneasy. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She had to focus, there was a lot to do today.

Clarion and all the ministers arrived at the pixie dust fall and waited patiently, this was Clarion's favorite part of being the princess. She adored greeting new fairies and helping them find out their talent. There was still some time before the arrivals ceremony began. Clarion waved her hand over the platform and sixteen mushrooms pedestals appeared in a circle; each mushroom glowed from pixie dust. The ministers watched in awe.

Clarion then twirled her fingers over each pedestal and items appeared over the mushrooms. Each item represented a certain talent. The sixteen items consisted of a calla lily flower for the garden fairies, a sphere of water for the water fairies, a white bird egg for the animal fairies, a whirlwind of pollen in the shape of a tornado for the fast flying fairies, a orb of light for the light fairies, a hammer for the tinker fairies, a cloud of pixie dust for the dust fairies, a book for the storytelling fairies, a bandage for the healing fairies, a harp for the music fairies, a golden horn for the royal guard fairies, a bolt of lightning for the lightning fairies, a feather pen for the writing fairies, a paintbrush for the art fairies, a green leaf for the forest fairies and a gray cloud for the thunder fairies.

At the end of the day they had twenty one new arrivals born. Three water talents fairies were born; Silvermist, Rain and Misty. Four tinker fairies were born; Fairy Mary leader of the tinkers, Clank, Bobble and Serena. Two light fairies were born; Iridessa and Skye. Four animal talent fairies were born; Fawn, Luna, Violet and Shimmer. Three garden fairies were born; Rosetta, Lily and Rose. Two fairies were born with the talent of being in the royal guard; Vila and Odette and two rare talent fairies were born, fast flyers; Vidia and Faye.

The minister of summer took the water and light fairies to show them around Pixie Hollow, the minister of spring took the animal and tinker fairies and the minister of autumn took the garden and fast flying fairies. They all flew off and the royal guard fairies stayed with Clarion.

"Welcome." said Clarion, she gave Vila and Odette a friendly smile.

"Your talent is to be in the royal guard, you will assist me in my duties and you will live here in the pixie dust tree along with myself and the ministers." The two fairies smiled at Clarion, they could hardly contain their excitement. Clarion showed the young fairies to their rooms and let them have the rest of the afternoon to explore Pixie Hollow. Clarion finally had a moment to herself, it had been a long day; helping twenty one new fairies arrive. She was glad she had the ministers to assist her.

A few days passed and Clarion felt overwhelmed and exhausted. There had been several more new arrivals; fairies from every talent had been born. Pixie Hollow was now filled with more than a hundred fairies and sparrow men. Clarion knew now that there would not be arrivals everyday anymore, a couple every month or so would be the regular arrival pace now.

It was nearly sunset and Clarion had done all her royal duties for the day, she had the rest of the evening to herself. Clarion was overjoyed, she loved having some time to herself for once; she was always needed for something. Clarion took off her tiara and put if in her dresser, she didn't like wearing it when she was alone, she didn't see the need to wear it all the time. Once she had her tiara safely in her dresser Clarion left her room and decided to go to the library.

The library was filled with thousands of books on everything anyone would ever need to know about fairies. There was more knowledge in this one room than any one fairy could imagine. Clarion floated up to one of the higher shelves, she glanced around not quite certain what type of book she was in the mood to read.

Clarion finally came across a book that captured her attention, it was a book on snowflakes. Clarion was absolutely thrilled to have found this book. Winter fascinated her more than anything, she grabbed the book off the shelf and sat down in a large green velvet chair. She opened the book when there was a knock at the door. Clarion gasped and dropped the book on the floor, she quickly picked the book off the floor and set it in her lap with her hands over top of the title. She was day dreaming about winter and she was in her own little world; the knock on the door had startled her.

"Come in." answered Clarion. The small wooden door knob turned slowly and Clarion was surprised to see Vila standing in the doorway. Vila smiled at Clarion and bowed.

"Princess." said Vila. Clarion smiled, Vila was one of her most trusted members of her royal guard. She was dressed in purple and red leaves and carried a small horn with her, in case she needed to summon someone for Clarion. Her long raven black hair hung just past her hips and she kept it pulled back into a high ponytail, she had the most stunning gray eyes that reminded Clarion of fog.

"Can I help you with something dear?" asked Clarion. Vila shook her head.

"No princess. I know you have the evening to yourself and I though I might find you here, so I brought you some tea." answered Vila. Clarion smiled, although all she wanted to do was start reading her book she was grateful that Vila was so kind and generous.

"Thank you, dear." Clarion was surprised at how thoughtful Vila was. She seemed more than pleased to do anything for Clarion. Vila flew over to Clarion and set her cup of tea on the table beside her, she smiled; gave a small bow and left the room.

Clarion was about to start reading her book when she got an agonizing headache. She sipped on her steaming hot tea hoping it would help, nothing seemed to work so she thought she would go for a little flight, maybe some fresh air would help clear her mind. She flew all through Pixie Hollow, it was getting late and the sun would be setting shortly. Most fairies were home for the evening, making supper, relaxing and preparing for the next day. Clarion was lost in thought, she was in autumn and she hadn't seen one fairy roaming about. Before she realized it, she was at the edge of autumn only a few yards away from the border. Clarion gasped, she was in pure shock; she never even realized she was headed towards the border.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I enjoy reading your thoughts on my story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear I luv Milarion**

**I do know that the guard fairy is named Viola but in 'Tinkerbell and the lost treasure' when Clarion thanks her for summoning Tinkerbell I swear it sounds like she says Vila instead of Viola and I thought that Vila was a prettier name than Viola ! Hope you don't mind that I changed it from the original ! Thanks again for reading and reviewing ! :)**

**- fairytales-forver**

**So everyone here is chapter 5 ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Clarion knew she should immediately turn around and fly back to the pixie dust tree but for some strange reason she could not move, she could barley breathe. This was _her_ rule, it was forbidden; not to mention life-threatening. Her mind was screaming at her to leave but her body stood frozen, motionless.

She couldn't quite describe what she was feeling, it was something of a deep internal struggle; she knew that it wasn't safe or princess-like to be so close to the border, but it was unknown and enticing. Clarion couldn't help her curiosity, she was a stubborn fairy. She slowly began walking towards the border, every step she took seemed to take hours, she felt like everything suddenly began moving in slow motion.

She thoroughly scanned the area around her and not one single fairy was in sight for miles. She rolled her eyes to herself, of course there was no one was in sight, no one would dare break her rule and no one would even dream of going anywhere near the border. It was threatening and dangerous; no one in their right mind would be anywhere near the border; but it was also captivating, at least to a certain fairy princess anyway.

As Clarion began getting closer towards the border her curiosity grew more and more rapidly, her breathing became short and ragged, Clarion was almost gasping for air; her entire body was trembling, she was terrified and excited at the same time. Clarion finally reached the enormous log that was the border, in the middle of the log was an invisible thin veil. On her side was warmth and sunlight and right next to it on the other side was coldness and snowfall. It was truly breathtaking to look at. Clarion gathered up what courage she had and stepped onto the log, she inched her way forward slowly, fear growing deep within her. She made it a few feet before the thin veil separating the two worlds before she stopped dead in her tracks. This was it, she was only a few feet away from winter.

She glanced down and she could see where the light frost line on the broken tree branch began, just beyond that was winter; the mysterious snow covered land stretched as far as Clarion could see, winter seemed to go on for miles. Clarion took a deep breath and moved closer, she was inches away from winter; millions of thoughts ran through her mind. Just being in front of winter was not enough for her, she wanted to see winter but also experience it for herself.

She desperately wanted to enter winter but she was scared and unsure, she didn't know what to expect once she entered and the looming threat of breaking her wings lingered in her mind. She was the princess of Pixie Hollow, if she broke her wings that would be the worst thing that could ever happen to her. Clarion didn't seem to care much about the danger though, she felt as though she was being drawn to winter and she simply couldn't help herself.

Clarion took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself, she couldn't believe she was about to cross the border. She took another deep breath, her mind was made up; she decided she was going to enter winter. Clarion was about to enter winter when she abruptly halted, she nervously bit her bottom lip, she was slightly hesitant. Clarion slowly lifted her arm and stuck her hand across the thin veil into winter. She gasped, the feeling was sensational; the cold air ran through her fingers, she twirled her hand and smiled. Clarion pulled her hand out of winter and took another deep breath, she gathered all the courage she had and took two steps forward. Clarion had crossed into winter.

Clarion was welcomed by a strong gust of ice cold wind that whipped her long wavy brown hair around her face. Clarion took a deep breath inhaling the freezing air, she exhaled and she could see a cloud of vapour; her cold breath. Clarion was blown away. She squinted her eyes slightly, the snow that covered every inch of winter was overly bright, it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the pure whiteness of winter. Clarion glanced up to the sky filled with clouds, she closed her eyes as feather light snowflakes fell down from the sky; landing gently on her face. Clarion adored the sensation, the snowflakes would caress her skin, the cold piercing through for a moment, then the snowflakes would melt against her warm skin. She enjoyed watching the delicate snowflakes fall graciously from the sky.

She walked a few feet deeper into winter, the snow crunched softly under her feet; she didn't dare fly, although her wings felt completely fine. She began to twirl under the lovely snowfall and let out a small giggle, it was absolutely incredible; winter was everything Clarion dreamed it would be. Clarion happily strolled through this wondrous land, she was enjoying taking in the exquisite scenery. Everything was beautiful, the bright rays from the sunset shined down onto the white snow hills and made the snow seem like it shined from thousands of diamonds, it was breathtaking. The trees and leaves were covered in a thick blanket of snow and frost, Clarion was used to seeing tree's covered in bright green leaves, these trees seemed more delicate and even more beautiful with the white frost that covered them entirely.

She kept on walking, enjoying the cool breeze and the snowfall; she was wearing her yellow dress made from calla lily petals, the cold wasn't bothering her too much; Clarion was too wrapped up in the joys of discovering winter for herself to notice the bitter cold. She bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, she tossed the snow into to the air above her and giggled as it fell down gracefully all around her.

Clarion was walking through a patch of trees when her foot connected with something hard; the tip of her foot got caught and she lost her balance. Clarion gasped as she fell, she instinctively reached out her arms trying to break her fall. She fell on her side, her arms buried under white snow, the snow sent a chill down her spine. Clarion sighed, her body ached slightly from the fall. Her hair was all around her face and she could barely see, she sat up and wiped the snow off of her arms and hands, then she moved her golden brown hair out of her face. Clarion glanced over to see what she tripped on and to her surprise she saw a pair of teal gray boots.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger ! They are so much fun to write! They get everyone so excited for the next chapter ! :)**

**Please don't forget to review !**

**Thanks for reading !**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had 418 views for this story! WOW! Can't believe it, so glad everyone is enjoying my story!**

**Hello! Here is the highly anticipated chapter 6! Thank you to everyone who is following along with my story and posting such wonderful reviews! You are all AMAZING thanks for all the support! :)**

* * *

Her eyes ran over the teal gray boots, they were attached to _legs_; Clarion was startled and confused, she slowly glanced up and saw a sparrow man sitting against a tree with a book in his hands. Once they made eye contact Clarion's jaw dropped and she gasped.

His warm and mysterious dark brown eyes stared back at her, she held her breath for a moment; his gaze seemed to pierce straight through to her soul.

He had shoulder length silver hair, the top half of his thick hair was tied back into a ponytail. He had broad shoulders and well defined muscles, his skin was fair and pale. His thick silver eyebrows were arched with curiosity. His nose was long and thin, his jaw was square and his bone structure was majestic. He wore a sleeveless shirt made from teal leaves, his pants also made from teal leaves were a shade lighter than his shirt and he wore high leaf boots.

Clarion was astounded; he was the most handsome sparrow man she had ever seen. She was captivated by his presence, suddenly Clarion realized something; he was a _winter_ fairy, she was a _warm_ fairy and she was not suppose to be _here_. She had been caught, Clarion became anxious; fear was growing deep inside her, she managed to get to her feet quickly and began to run back towards the border.

"Wait!" cried the handsome sparrow man. Clarion could hear the winter sparrow man call out to her from the tree he was leaning against. He spoke with an English accent and his voice was deep and simply divine; it sent a shiver down her spine. She ignored the urge to stop and forced herself to keep running.

She hadn't even realized how far away from the border she had gotten, she kept running through the woods ignoring the branches that scratched at her dress, bare skin and hair. A long branch hung down almost touching the ground, it was in Clarion's way but she pressed on, running right into the branch, it grazed over her arm cutting her, she instantly felt pain in her right arm. A few small drops of crimson blood dropped onto the glorious white snow; she grabbed her arm trying to stop the bleeding.

Eventually she finally made it out of the woods and came to a clearing, she looked ahead and she could see the border, she stopped for a second, desperately trying to catch her breath. Suddenly the sparrow man landed in front of her, he was inches away from her; he was following her the entire time. Clarion gasped and took a step back and then tried to take off again; she tried to run to the right and go around him but the sparrow man jumped in front of her and grabbed her upper arms, Clarion hands were balled into fists; they rested on his chest for a moment before she tried to pull away, she had to get back to the warm seasons.

His grasp on her arms was too strong, Clarion's efforts to escape his grasp were futile; although she wanted to melt at the sensation she felt as his cold hands touched her skin, she shivered again but this time it wasn't from the cold. Clarion looked deep into his eyes, he was so handsome that it took her breath away.

"Please, wait." said the sparrow man, he spoke so low that it was almost a whisper. His eyes pleaded for her to stay. Clarion was torn, more than anything she wanted to stay with him. She wanted to know his name, wanted to talk to him, she never wanted to leave this wondrous land or the striking sparrow man that made her heart skip a beat.

In her heart she knew that she had to leave, the sun was low in the horizon, the sky would turn a shade darker and the stars would be out soon. Clarion knew that she had to get back to the warm seasons, back to the pixie dust tree.

Suddenly a strong gust of freezing cold wind mixed with snowfall tore over Clarion and her mysterious stranger, she let out a small yell, the freezing cold wind crushing down on her; the sparrow man pulled her close to his chest. He put his arm around her and placed his hand on the back of her head; he held her close, trying to protect her from the bitter cold.

The wind washed over Clarion completely, it tore at her wings and dress, her hair wiped around violently; it stole all the warmth she had left. The wind calmed and the sparrow man loosened his grip on her; Clarion glanced behind her and noticed frost on her wings. She gasped, she had to get out of here before something terrible happened to her.

"I-I have to go- I can't- I-" Clarion could barely speak, she was trembling, shaking violently from the cold. Her head was pounding and her vision blurred slightly. She felt dizzy, her whole body felt weak. She tried to shift her weight and her knees gave out, she dropped slightly but the sparrow man caught her before she fell into the snow. He helped her stand on her feet and Clarion could feel nothing but the cold emptiness that surrounded her entire being, she felt the cold covering her wings, her body; making its way to her pure heart. Clarion looked deep into the sparrow mans eyes and she was about to speak when her eyelids fluttered and she felt darkness take her. Clarion had fainted.

The sparrow man acted quickly, he put his arm around the middle of her back and his other around her knees. He lifted her up bridal-style and kept her close to his chest. He could feel her pulse slowing, he flew as fast as his wings would carry them to the border.

"Hold on." he whispered in her ear. He prayed that she could hear him and that she would hold on, they were almost at the border. He reached the border moments later and he knelt down, carefully laying her down on her side. He felt the warm breeze and gasped, quickly stepping back into winter.

He stood as close to the warm seasons as he could, he wasn't going anywhere. He needed to make sure she wasn't hurt. He was enchanted with her, he needed to know her name, he needed to know _her_. He wanted to know everything about her; he had never seen such a fairy, her elegant, captivating beauty overwhelmed him.

* * *

**I really hope everybody enjoyed reading this chapter ! Please don't forget to review, I love hearing from you guys and reading your thoughts and comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Here is CHAPTER 7 ! :)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

A few moments passed and Clarion stirred. She awoke but kept her eyes closed, her head ached. She sighed and slowly lifted her arm, resting her hand on her forehead, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She forced herself to sit up, she was very weak. Although the sun had gone down and it wasn't as warm as it usually was, it was enough.

Clarion gently lifted her wings and opened them, letting the warm breeze run through her wings, making the frost melt away. She gave them a small flutter; her wings felt stronger now and her color returned, she was beginning to feel better. She glanced up and her eyes met with her mysterious saviour. He quickly knelt down in front of her, eyes wide with a huge smile spread across his face

"You're all right." He sighed, he was relieved. Clarion was confused, how did she get back to the border? The last thing she remembered was being in his arms, feeling the cold overtake her. She must've fainted, and _he_ must've carried her back to the border. He saved her life. Clarion's jaw dropped at this realization, suddenly she felt self-conscious, she couldn't believe she had fainted; that she put herself in that kind of danger.

She felt foolish, she risked her own life to experience winter for herself; although on the bright side if she hadn't entered winter, she never would've met _him_.

"Yes. I'm fine." said Clarion. Her voice was truly angelic and captivating, the sparrow man smiled as he heard her delicate voice. He held out his hand and she gently place her dainty hand in his; his strong fingers grasped her hand and he pulled her to her feet. He let go of her hand and she placed her hand against her head; she still felt a little dizzy, she swayed and almost fell to her knees. The sparrow man grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. Clarion felt a blush rise to her cheeks, he let go of her and Clarion smiled at him. Although he didn't smile back at her, he looked concerned.

"What is it?" asked Clarion. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm towards him. Clarion glanced down, wondering what made him upset.

"Your arm.." his voice trailed off. Clarion glanced down at her arm and tried to suppress a gasp. She completely forgot about cutting her arm; it wasn't that deep but it was painful, once he mentioned it she started to feel the pain in her arm.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It isn't even that deep, just a scratch." said Clarion. She smiled hoping he wouldn't make a huge fuss over it. He looked at her arm and then back at her, he thought about what she said but he didn't think that it looked fine. It looked painful.

"If you say so, but you should probably get your arm checked by a healing-talent fairy." said the winter sparrow man. Clarion nodded. The sparrow man let go of her arm and they stood a moment in silence, neither of them speaking. Clarion then realized she never thanked him for rescuing her.

"Thank you-" she paused and looked at her wings. "For saving my life." said Clarion as she turned back to face him. He chuckled, he was at a loss for words, she was truly amazing. He wanted to know what was running through her mind, why she had crossed the border. He had never met another fairy like her, he was captivated by her.

"I'm glad I had been there to assist you. Why would you cross the border? Surely you know the dangers of a warm fairy entering this land." said the sparrow man. He knew the dangers as did every other fairy. He was glad though, if she had never crossed into winter he might've gone his entire life without knowing her. This thought made his heart sink.

Clarion tried to hide the blush she felt rising up slowly to her cheeks. She suddenly felt nervous, she had personal reasons for entering winter, she never thought she would get caught and have to explain her reasoning behind such a dangerous decision. Clarion put her arms around her tiny waist and dug her heel into the ground; she wasn't sure how he was going to react. She wasn't certain if she should say anything, but she couldn't be rude and ignore his question. She had many questions of her own floating around in her mind.

"I am truly grateful, if it had not been for you, my light might've gone out; I might've died." Clarion's wings drooped and she put her head down, she shivered at the thought of her light fading.

"I'm well aware that crossing the border is terribly dangerous but I-" Clarion paused and glanced passed the sparrow man, she gave winter a longing look. "It's just so beautiful, winter has always fascinated me. I've seen all the seasons- except _winter_. I felt like I was being drawn to winter." said Clarion. The sparrow man smiled, he seemed to understand why she felt the need to cross the border, even if it was dangerous. Learning this about her made him adore her even more, she was courageous and strong minded; she was genuine and it made him smile.

"I understand, I would give anything to cross the border and experience the warm seasons for myself." Clarion smiled, he wasn't judging her harshly as she thought he would. If anyone else other than him had found out she had crossed the border and nearly died, chaos would've erupted, everyone would have been in an uproar.

He understood her, he listened to how she felt about the situation and Clarion appreciated it more than anything. The more she thought about it, she discovered an underlying reason as to why he didn't overreact as every other fairy would have; yes he was open-minded but there was something everyone else knew that he did not. She was the _princess_.

This thought made Clarion realized that she adored the way he treated her, he treated her as just another fairy. She planned on keeping it that way, she didn't want to tell him she was a princess, he might not respond well to the news and he would begin treating her the way the ministers and other fairies treated her. She couldn't bear it if that happened.

"My name is Milori, by the way, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier." said Milori. He let out a small laugh and ran his hand through his hair. Clarion laughed along with him and put her hand to her mouth at the memory of their unconventional meeting. She looked deep into his eyes; they sparkled in the moonlight. Milori; his name was strong and beautiful and fit him perfectly. Clarion was lost in thought when she realized he didn't know her name.

"I'm Clarion." Milori smiled as soon as she told him her name. He thought her name matched her elegant beauty. They stood a moment in silence, not an awkward silence; they were both lost in thought about the other.

Clarion glanced up to the night sky and saw a bright shooting star, she pointed to it and Milori glanced up and saw the dazzling bright star shoot across the sky in a bright white light. They both made a wish; they wished that they could stay in this flawless moment forever. In their hearts they knew that this moment would not last forever; it was getting late into the night, they both knew they couldn't stay at the border indefinitely.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter ! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8!**

**I really hope everyone likes this chapter! :) PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ! I love hearing everyone's thoughts on my story! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm afraid I shall have to leave shortly." said Clarion. Milori could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew she didn't want to leave, neither did he. Milori kicked some snow around with his foot, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and sighed.

"I don't want you to leave-" Milori's voice trailed off; he spoke so low that it came out as an almost inaudible whisper, Clarion could see sadness in his deep brown eyes. They stood a moment, neither of them saying anything. Finally he spoke again.

"When can I see you again?" asked Milori. Clarion's heart skipped a beat hearing his request. She smiled, the sadness that filled her heart began to pass. The thought of seeing him again made her so deliriously overjoyed she thought she might burst.

"Meet me here, tomorrow at sunset." said Clarion. Milori's face turned from a dreadful frown of sadness to a smile filled with longing and joy. Clarion smiled as she saw his face light up at the thought of seeing her again.

"Sounds perfect." said Milori. Clarion glanced up the the night sky, it was getting late. She had to get back to the pixie dust tree and get some rest, her days were filled with responsibility; she had a kingdom to look after.

"Goodbye Milori." Clarion saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes but it passed suddenly; she saw longing replace the sorrow. She never realized a sparrow man could make her feel this much. The feelings that coursed through her body were new and unfamiliar. They seemed so powerful; these feelings had a strong hold on her heart. Clarion felt her stomach drop, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She felt never-ending joy being around such a remarkable winter sparrow man.

"Goodbye Clarion." said Milori. She smiled and turned her back to him, she heard a faint sigh escape his lips; her heart sank. Clarion fluttered her wings and began to rise into the sky, she took off at full speed back to the pixie dust tree. She didn't dare look behind her, seeing him filled with sadness at her departure would almost be unbearable. Although she had just met this handsome sparrow man, she felt such a strong connection to him. She couldn't bear to see him in pain.

Clarion flew as fast as she could back to the pixie dust tree; it was late and she didn't see one fairy on her flight back, everyone was asleep; Pixie Hollow was undeniably silent. Clarion never realized before but Pixie Hollow was truly breathtaking at night; illuminated by the starlight and moonlight, it gave an ethereal glow to the land.

The only sounds Clarion could hear was the wind whistling through the trees, she made her way back to the pixie dust tree and entered through the door at the top of the golden waterfall of pixie dust. Clarion slowly shut the door behind her and began making her way to her room. Clarion arrived at the large door that led to her room, unfortunately the minister's rooms were in the same hallway.

She slowly opened the door trying not to make a sound; she didn't want to disturb the ministers, or explain what she was doing out so late. Clarion successfully opened the door quietly and flew straight down the hallway to her room. She opened the door to her room and quietly shut it behind her, thankfully no one heard her or learned of what she had done this evening. Clarion walked over to her closet and changed out of her dress into her nightgown, she brushed her hair and crawled into bed; she dreamt of Milori throughout the night.

The first light of day shined brightly into Clarions bedroom, she awoke and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her sapphire blue eyes. Clarion stretched and slowly climbed out of bed. Her arm stung and she glanced down, she forgot her arm had a long gash that was a light shade of red. Clarion caressed her cut she had received from running through the winter woods, she sighed and smiled to herself; thoughts of Milori filled her mind.

She then made her way over to her closet and pulled out a white dress and shoes, she made sure to choose the white dress that had long sleeves. She needed to cover the cut on her arm so fairies wouldn't worry and ask her what happened. She wasn't comfortable lying to someone when they asked her a question. She wasn't a very good liar.

She changed her clothes and began brushing her hair; her thoughts lingered on the prior evening. Milori was the focus of her thoughts and she adored it. Clarion finished with her hair and opened her dresser drawer to retrieve her tiara, she placed it in her hair and left her room. Clarion made her way down the hallway; all three ministers were still asleep. She left them alone and Clarion went to the kitchen and got something to eat, she made a fruit salad and some green tea.

After eating Clarion went to check and see if the ministers were awake yet. Clarion found there rooms to be empty, they must've started their duties for the day. She left the pixie dust tree to go to spring; fairies were preparing to bring spring to the mainland in a less than a week so every fairy was working away diligently. Clarion flew down to springtime square, everything was going smoothly, this put her mind at ease.

As she arrived fairies greeted her with warm smiles and respectful bows, Clarion nodded and smiled back in return. She flew down to the edge of springtime square; on a small round hill that sat on the edge of the ocean was a considerably large white ever-blossom. When the ever-blossom opens it's time to bring spring to the mainland. The bud was still closed tightly, during the next week it would slowly open, letting the fairies of Pixie Hollow know when spring was needed to be brought to the mainland.

Clarion stared at the divine beauty of the ever-blossom, her mind wandered; she began to day dream about Milori. A familiar voice jolted Clarion from her haze.

* * *

**Who could it be? I'll let you guys wonder until chapter 9 ! :p **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

**Dear I luv milarion and fanfictionlover02**

**You were both right! :)**

**Dear xMeganful**

**Yes Mary is alive in my story! And she's in this chapter ! :)**

**Here is chapter 9!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

"Princess Clarion, good morning!" said Hyacinth. He was very chipper this morning. The minster of spring took great pride in his season, he couldn't wait to bring spring to the mainland.

"Good morning, minister. I see the preparations for spring are coming along wonderfully." said Clarion. The minister of spring giggled and a blush rose to his cheeks. He seemed timid and nervous around her. He stopped chuckling and cleared his throat.

Clarion suspected that the minister of spring might have feelings for her. She prayed that she was wrong but Clarion always trusted her instincts. She hoped he would never act on his feelings or share them with her. She didn't mind confrontation but she didn't want to hurt the minister's feelings. Clarion already had feelings for someone else, she was enchanted with a certain winter sparrow man.

"Yes. Everything is coming along splendidly! Fairies of every talent are working away diligently, we should have everything prepared a couple days before the ever-blossom blooms. We're right on schedule." said the minister of spring.

"Marvelous." said Clarion. Suddenly she heard her name being called out from behind her. Clarion turned around and saw Mary the leader of the tinker fairies flying towards her. Ever since Mary had arrived in Pixie Hollow she and Clarion had become close friends. Mary treated Clarion as the royalty that she was but not as much as the ministers and the other fairies.

Clarion constantly had to remind Mary when they were alone chatting over tea to not address her as _princess_ Clarion. Mary was having a difficult time breaking the formality but she was showing progress. Mary was open minded and didn't judge other fairies. She spoke her mind and Clarion admired that about her. Mary was easy to talk to and confide in; that's why they were such good friends.

"Princess Clarion." said Mary. Although Mary knew she disliked being called princess constantly, Fairy Mary was the only fairy who knew that about her. It would seem rude if she went around telling everyone to stop calling her princess. Fairies did this to show their respect, not irritate her. Clarion didn't mind Mary being formal in front of other fairies, Mary had made a point to let Clarion know that out of respect she would be formal in public. Clarion didn't mind it at all.

"Good morning, Mary." said Clarion. She smiled at her friend. Mary had a huge smile spread across her face. She was certainly happy about something. The minister of spring bowed to Clarion and flew away leaving her alone to speak with Mary.

"I have excellent news to report. A few of the tinker fairies have made an easier way to bring the baskets of everything we will need to bring supplies to the mainland. They have built harnesses for the birds so that the baskets can sit comfortably on their backs without falling off when we bring spring to the mainland." said Mary. This news gave Clarion peace of mind, Mary had told her before that she was going to try and find a way to get all the baskets to the mainland. It would've been difficult for fairies to carry them, the baskets were large and extremely heavy.

"That's wonderful Mary. Thank you." said Clarion. Mary smiled and bowed before flying off. Clarion made her rounds visiting fairies in every season and overseeing their work. They day seemed to drag on, Clarion couldn't wait for the sun to set. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Milori again. She missed him dearly.

Clarion was out on her balcony enjoying a steaming cup of green tea, reading her book on snowflakes when she glanced up and noticed that the sun would be setting shortly. Clarion gasped and jumped out of her chair, she rushed inside her room and set her book on her dresser. She took off her tiara and placed it back inside the drawer. Clarion left her room and made her way to the border.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short ! Don't worry though, chapter 10 will be a long one ! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! :) I promised this chapter would be longer than the previous one and it is, I hope everyone enjoys reading it ! :) Don't forget to review I love hearing your thoughts ! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Clarion made sure she was not being followed as she began to fly quickly to the border for her secret rendezvous with a certain charming sparrow man.

She hadn't seen one fairy on her flight to the border, moments later Clarion arrived. She lightly stepped onto the log and walked to the center where spring touched winter. She stood as close to winter as she could; she waited patiently for Milori to arrive.

Clarion was alone only for a few minutes; she was enjoying the beautiful scenery that winter offered her. Milori arrived moments later; flying quickly towards her, she couldn't help but smile. Milori looked somewhat surprised and a smile washed over his face.

"Clarion." said Milori, he reached across the border and grabbed her hand. She smiled and blushed slightly at his cold delicate touch. Milori was absolutely thrilled to see her, he was somewhat anxious; he had been worried that she had decided not to meet him at the border. He was still shocked that she actually came.

He spent the prior evening after meeting her wondering how she could fancy someone like him. He was a _winter_ fairy, he wondered why she came; he assumed she had the same feelings he had for her but how could he compete with the warm fairies that could give her everything he could not?

He was eternally doomed to stay in winter apart from her, he could not survive on her side. He would never be able to fly along with her under the bright sun; more than anything he wanted to be with her in the warm seasons. He was forced to remain in winter and be seperated from her, he could only be with her at the border. These thoughts slowly filled Milori's heart with sorrow.

"Hello Milori." said Clarion. She spoke so soft and sweet, Milori couldn't help but stare at her in awe, her effortless beauty made him feel like he was the luckiest sparrow man alive but doubt also lingered in his mind. Milori let go of her hand, she could see sadness suddenly replace the joy that filled his eyes. Clarion wondered what had upset him, was it something she had done? She searched her mind but could not find any reason as to why Milori would be troubled. What if he found out she was the_ princess_?

Clarion quickly discarded that thought; no one in the winter woods knew who she was and Milori didn't know anyone from the warm seasons so surely her secret was safe.

"Milori.." She reached over to him and gently placed her hand on his cold cheek, Milori kept his eyes fixated on the ground, he wouldn't meet her haunting gaze, she used her hand to turn his head towards her. He still refused to look at her.

"Milori, what is wrong? Please look at me." said Clarion. Her voice was filled with so much distress and desperation that Milori slowly glanced up and his eyes met with her stunning cerulean blue eyes; he felt horrendous for causing that kind of suffering in her voice.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine." said Milori. He tried desperately to reassure her that there was nothing to be concerned about, that everything was completely fine. Clarion raised an eyebrow, she was unconvinced. She let out a small sigh, she knew that he wasn't being truthful with her. There was something that was bothering him and she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't share it with her. Perhaps it was about her, Clarion suddenly began to feel nervous and a tad self-conscious.

"Have I done somethi-" Clarion stopped in the middle of her sentence when Milori pulled away from her quickly. Clarion was baffled, Milori was acting very peculiar and she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"No Clarion. You haven't done anything wrong, do not think that for one second." Milori sighed, he knew he was a terrible liar and that he wasn't fooling her, she could tell there was something irritating him. He was contemplating whether he should tell her, he felt somewhat afraid; he was uncertain if she felt as strongly for him as he felt for her. Milori decided to tell her, he didn't want her thinking she had done something to upset him.

"It's just-" Milori was struggling, he wanted to find the right words to express his feelings. Clarion could tell he was having a difficult time, she reached across the border and grabbed his hand. She smiled lovingly.

"You can tell me anything Milori." Clarion spoke in a low whisper, her voice was so sweet and captivating it made Milori shudder, he loved the way she breathed out his name.

He sighed, he knew once he told Clarion what was on his mind it would devastate her. Milori couldn't stand to cause her any pain but he knew that he had to share this with her. He was doing this for _her_, it was in her best interest. He wanted to tell her how strongly he treasured her but he thought she would be better off without him, she might be happier with someone who could give her everything Milori would fail to give her.

"I-I'm-not- good for you- Clarion. I'm so-s-sorry." Milori felt tears rising in his eyes, they threatened to break the surface and fall down his pale face. It took every fibre of his being to get that sentence out and once he did, he knew it would shatter her.

Clarion's jaw dropped after hearing his painful words. She was startled and confused. How could he say that? Clarion felt unbelievable pain, maybe he didn't care for her the way she cared for him. Her stomach began to twist and turn with knots, her heart beat rapidly and there was a lump in her throat. Clarion didn't care for these new feelings of despair.

"What do you mean? How- how can you say that?" Clarion's voice cracked, she tried with all her might not to cry. She looked at Milori, his face was unreadable. Clarion sighed and one single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and fell slowly down her cheek. Milori noticed and quickly reached over to her and wiped her tear away.

Clarion closed her eyes at Milori's touch, she felt like crying again, she felt that if she didn't force herself not to that she would be unable to stop the flow of tears that threatened to pour from her eyes.

"Why are you saying this?" Clarion breathed out her words slowly. She didn't want to be having this conversation, she desperately wanted Milori to take back what he had said and hold her in his arms and never let her go. Clarion then noticed something; there was a flicker of doubt that showed in his eyes. Clarion wondered if he meant what he said, what was the reason behind all of this?

"I need you to know something. I need you to know how hard this is for me. I would never want to do anything to hurt you, I care for you Clarion and-" Milori noticed Clarion open her mouth to speak, he didn't want her to say anything before he had finished, it had taken all the courage he had to tell her this. Milori gently grasped Clarion's hand in his and held it tightly against his chest.

"Please don't say anything until I can get this off my mind." Clarion's eyes closed and she took a deep breath and nodded. She tried to keep her body from trembling at his touch.

"I've been thinking and I believe this is not wise- I-I'm not quite certain if you care for me the way I care for you but- I am a winter fairy, you are a warm fairy. This can only end in sorrow. You have a chance to be with someone who can give you everything I cannot." Milori finished and closed his eyes so his tears could not escape, he began to grow nervous waiting for her to respond. He let go of her hand and began to turn away from her.

"Wait. Don't you_ dare _take another step." Clarion had never spoken such harsh words in her life before but she felt like a knife had been shoved into her chest by what Milori had said. She felt anger rising from deep within her core, she tried to calm herself but she couldn't. Milori had infuriated her, he was being absurd. Of course she cared for him, could he not see that? She didn't quite understand why he was pushing her away telling her to be happy with a warm fairy.

Milori froze when he heard Clarion, she didn't sound like herself. He knew that he had pushed her over the edge with his request that she forget about him. He thought he was doing the right thing. He turned back around to face her and he noticed her hands were balled into fists at her side. He knew she was trying not to let her emotions overtake her.

"How can you say that Milori? Surely you know that I care for you, how can you not see that?" Clarion then moved closer to him, she moved as close as she could to him without entering winter. Clarion took his hand in hers, they were inches apart; she could feel his cold breath on her face, he smelled like pine and crisp cold air.

Clarion closed her bright eyes and inhaled, breathing in the lovely scent of the sparrow man she was so fond of. Clarion opened her eyes and she and Milori stared at each other for a long time without speaking. Milori was speechless he couldn't find the words to break the silence. After what seemed like hours Clarion finally spoke.

"I know why you said what you said but I know that you do not mean it Milori." Clarion paused waiting to see his reaction. He looked down to the ground and shifted his weight. She was right, she _knew_ he didn't mean it.

"I know how much you care for me, I also know how much it would hurt you to see me with someone else. You assume us being apart is what's best for me but you're mistaken, you're what's best for me." Clarion finished speaking and waited for Milori to tell her how she was wrong and delusional; warm fairies and winter fairies were not suppose to ever meet, let alone care for each other.

All she got in return was silence, Milori seemed at war with himself. Clarion couldn't tell whether she was making any progress with him. She hoped her words were enough. Clarion hoped _she_ was enough.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 10 ! Thanks again for reading!  
Please don't forget to review ! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Wow 1,144 views already! That's wonderful, so flattered ! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story!**

**Here is chapter 11 !**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You certainly are persuasive." Milori sighed, he knew she was right, no matter how hard he tried Milori knew he couldn't stay away from her. He felt better though, knowing he had tried to do the right thing by her even if she wasn't receptive to his idea. Milori now knew that she cared for him just as much as he cared for her, he was overjoyed. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Everything is all right now?" Clarion raised an eyebrow at Milori. "No more talk of never seeing each other again?" asked Clarion teasingly. Milori smiled and shook his head, he let out a small laugh.

"No my dear, never again-" Milori paused as he brushed a strand of Clarion's golden brown hair away from her face; her face lit up.

"But- you do realize that us seeing each other is forbidden and dangerous right?" Clarion wanted to scream, she and Milori were having a wonderful and romantic moment and now they were back to discussing their rebellious behaviour.

"I don't care, I don't think I have it in me to stay away from you." Clarion blushed as she spoke. Milori smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Im sorry for upsetting you earlier, I just thought I was doing the right thing by you but I'm glad you fought me on it, I don't think I could stay away from you either, you have a strong hold on my heart." Clarion was shocked at Milori's words. He cared for her more than Clarion had thought, this made her deliriously happy.

Suddenly Clarion realized that the sky had turned dark, the stars were beginning to light up the night sky. She knew she would have to leave soon and she was dreading it.

"I'm afraid I'll have to be leaving shortly." Clarion sighed, her words were filled with sadness. She wished she could stay at the border with Milori through the entire night, but she knew she needed to rest. The fairies of Pixie Hollow had less than a week before the ever-blossom would open and spring would be brought to the mainland.

"I know, although I wish we could stay here forever." said Milori.

"If only." said Clarion.

Milori reached over to the warm seasons and pulled Clarion into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and Clarion wrapped her arms around him, her hands were cupped on his broad shoulders. Clarion buried her face in his neck, he tightened his grip on her and Clarion dug her fingers into his shoulders. Milori inhaled the scent of her hair, it was intoxicating, he could smell honeysuckle and soft gardenia. They stayed like this for a long time.

The moon was high in the sky and moonlight poured down on Clarion and Milori, she knew it was late into the evening, she would have to leave. Clarion broke the embrace and stepped back from Milori. She could see in his eyes that he knew she had to go.

"Meet me tomorrow, at sunset?" asked Milori. He waited for Clarion to answer, she paused and Milori blushed, he grew nervous, he couldn't stand it if she said no. What if she changed her mind? Milori was pulled out of his thoughts when Clarion leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Clarion, she pulled back from him and flew off into the moonlight. Milori watched as she departed, he stood at the border for a long time, staring at the spot where he last saw her. Milori was smitten; he had never felt like this for anyone, Clarion awoke something in him, he never knew he could care this much. Milori sighed and turned away from the warm seasons flying deep into the winter woods.

Clarion left the border in a hurry, she didn't want to leave and she knew that if she took her time she would be reluctant to depart and most likely spend the entire night at the border with Milori and she knew she could not allow that to happen. She had responsibilities, she wished now that she wasn't the princess and in charge of all of Pixie Hollow, she wished she could spend the entire evening at the border with Milori.

As she flew back to the pixie dust tree she hadn't seen anyone; just the same as the night before. Clarion was glad that she and Milori had somewhere special to meet where no one ever ventured; luckily it was deep into the night before either of them would leave so Clarion could easily sneak back to the pixie dust tree without anyone realizing what she was up too.

Clarion flew back to the pixie dust tree and quietly entered her room, she changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, she longed for tomorrow; to see him again. Clarion tried to fall asleep but couldn't stop thinking about him, finally she drifted off to sleep, her dreams were centered around Milori.

* * *

The next morning Clarion was awoken by a knock on her door. Clarion stirred and her eyes slowly opened, her room was filled with bright sunlight that stung her eyes, she closed them shut and opened them once more trying to adjust to the bright light. Someone knocked again, harder and louder this time. Clarion sighed and sat up, she quickly made her bed before answering.

"Come in." said Clarion. She stood in the middle of her room in her nightgown with her long golden brown hair cascading down her back, facing the door. Her doorknob turned slowly and she expected to see one of the ministers but to her surprise Mary flew into her room.

"Good morning prin- Clarion." Mary entered Clarion's room and shut the door behind her.

"Where were you last night?" asked Mary. Clarion's eyes grew wide, she became nervous, what if Mary had found out about Milori? Surely the princess breaking the only rule in Pixie Hollow would be news that traveled quickly although Mary wasn't the type to betray someone.

Clarion could confide in her knowing her secrets were safe. This however was one secret Clarion planned on hiding from everyone, including Mary. Mary raised an eyebrow at Clarion but she tried not to let her fear show.

"Pardon me?" asked Clarion casually. She had heard what Mary had said but she wasn't sure if she had seen her at the border with Milori; she might've just looked for her here at the pixie dust tree.

"After sunset I came looking for you and I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere, where were you?" said Mary. Clarion lightly sighed, she was relieved, Mary had no idea about the border or Milori.

"I had something personal to attend to." said Clarion nonchalantly. Mary eyed her closely, she wasn't completely convinced that Clarion was being truthful but she let it slide. Clarion held her breath while Mary stared her down, she wasn't a very good liar. Finally Mary nodded and smiled at her.

"All right, if it was a personal matter I guess all is forgiven. I tried to find you last night to let you know that ever-blossom has opened slightly. Our preparations for spring are almost complete, we should be done in four days. I think that will give us plenty of time before the ever-blossom blooms. Don't you agree?" asked Mary.

"Yes. Thank you for informing me, that's wonderful. I appreciate you working so hard to help make sure spring is prepared on time. I'm truly grateful, you've done a splendid job Mary, you're quite the tinker." said Clarion. Mary smiled and blushed at her thoughtful words.

"Your welcome. I've got more work to do, I'll see you later." Mary smiled; gave a small bow and left Clarion's room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 11 ! Please review ! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to thank xMeganful, I luv milarion and fanfictionlover02 for reviewing every single chapter I've posted ! Means a lot, so thank you! :)**

**and thank you to everyone else who has reviewed my story! :)**

**Here is chapter 12 !**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Clarion flew over to her closet and changed her clothes, she then brushed her hair and took out her tiara. Clarion left her room to attend to her royal duties, first she was going to go to spring and check on the preparations and then visit autumn and summer. After her rounds it was around noon and the sun was high in the crystal clear sky. Clarion had been day dreaming all day about Milori, she knew that tonight's meeting would go smoother than the prior evening.

All the doubt in their minds had been shared and now all that was left was to enjoy each other's company. Clarion realized she didn't know much about Milori, she planned on learning more about him. The afternoon dragged on, Clarion was alone in the library when she was about to head for the border. She was about to open the library door when someone on the other side beat her to it.

The door flew open quickly causing a gust of wind to fly into Clarion's face, she gasped. The minister of spring stood on the other side of the door with a shy smile on his face. He had startled Clarion, she faked a smile; all she wanted to do was fly as fast as her wings would carry her to the border to see Milori but she was being held up.

Hopefully she wasn't going to be late. Clarion began to grow nervous, if she was late Milori might assume she changed her mind and wasn't going to meet him at sunset anymore. Clarion couldn't let that happen.

"Ah! I thought I might find you here!" said Hyacinth. Clarion was jolted from her thoughts of Milori and the border. "I wanted to know if you weren't doing anything if you wanted to-" Clarion kept calm and showed no emotion in her face. She knew what the minister of spring was asking, he was trying to ask her to go on a date with him. She had been getting better at compartmentalizing and keeping her composure.

"Im sorry to interrupt Hyacinth but I have something to attend to and I'm afraid I'm already late." Clarion gave a small smile and flew past the minister of spring leaving him alone and rejected in the grand library.

Clarion felt horrible about being rude with the minister of spring but she didn't want to endure a long conversation that would ultimately end in her telling him she didn't care for him the way he cared for her. The minister of spring drifted out of her mind as she came closer to the border. She had reached the border at the same time Milori had, although she had him beat by a few seconds.

"Hello Clarion, your looking lovely this evening." said Milori, he smiled and pulled her hand close to him into winter and kissed the top of her hand. Clarion knew her cheeks had to be bright red. Every time Milori touched her it sent chills down her spine, her stomach began to twist and turn, she felt like she was floating although she remained grounded. Being with him made her feel whole, she never knew one sparrow man could make her feel like this.

"Good evening Milori." Clarion smiled at him and he let go of her hand. Meeting him at the border was the best part of her days. Clarion would give anything to be able to enter winter to be with him without the consequences, she wished her wings were strong enough to withstand the bitter cold of the winter woods. Clarion was thankful that there was a border, they had somewhere to be together even if they were forced to remain in their own seasons. Clarion's mind began filling with questions for him, she wanted to know everything about him.

"May I ask what your talent is?" Clarion smiled at him, she was captivated by his beauty, he was so handsome that it took her breath away.

"I'm a frost fairy." lied Milori. He wasn't just a frost fairy, he had all the winter talents. He was the _Lord of Winter_. Clarion smiled at his answer, he never thought of himself as being a good liar but she trusted him so she would believe anything he had said. Milori saw no indication that she had any doubts about his talent; talents were something to be proud of, no one usually would lie about theirs.

Although he desperately wanted to tell her the truth, he thought it would be best to keep it from her. Milori had to an entire season to look after, if anyone found out that he was meeting a warm fairy at the border would be disastrous. Milori shivered at that thought, if someone found out and it got back to the princess of Pixie Hollow, he and Clarion would surely be in an enormous amount of trouble. He wanted to protect her, he thought it better if she didn't know that truth about him.

"What's your talent?" asked Milori. He saw a flicker of fear wash through Clarion's eyes but it passed as quickly as it had appeared. He narrowed his eyes at her wondering what was going through her mind.

"I'm a light fairy." lied Clarion. She smiled reassuringly to Milori. It wasn't technically a lie but not the entirely the truth either, she was a light fairy but she failed to mention that she also had every other warm fairy talent and was the princess of Pixie Hollow and soon to be queen. Clarion knew from the moment she met Milori that he was different, he treated her the way she wished to be treated and he didn't know she was the princess.

Clarion wondered if she should tell him the truth. Perhaps he wouldn't mind that she was the princess, or maybe if he knew the truth he would recoil from her. She knew that she was hiding a tremendous secret, if he found out it might be a heavy burden to him and she didn't want to put that kind of pressure on him. She loved that he thought of her as a normal fairy.

"A light fairy-" Milori didn't seem surprised, he let out a small chuckle. "Makes perfect sense, light is alluring and radiant, just like you; seems fitting that your a light fairy." Milori loved watching her reaction when he said something sweet to her. Her eyes lit up and her smile was wide and genuine. Clarion tucked a piece of her long golden brown hair behind her ear and reached for Milori's hand.

"You're too kind." said Clarion. Milori tightened his grip on her hand. He sat down and Clarion followed his lead. Clarion leaned her head against his shoulder, making sure her wings remained in the warm seasons. Milori wrapped his arm around her waist, they sat hand in hand for a long time without saying anything. They didn't need to say anything, they were both content being in each other's arms.

"These last couple of days have been the best days of my life." whispered Milori. Clarion looked deep into his eyes, she tried to hold back a small giggle. She adored it when Milori was being romantic.

"I feel the same way." Milori was daydreaming and had thought those words, he didn't even realize he had said them out loud. He began to turn a bright shade of red. Clarion giggled, and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her and brushed her hair away from her face, his hand rested on the back of her head.

Milori moved closer to Clarion and her heart began to beat rapidly. Milori leaned even closer and Clarion closed her eyes. They were inches apart, Clarion could feel his cool breath on her lips. This was it, she and Milori were finally going to share their first kiss. Clarion was thrilled and nervous at the same time she thought she might faint.

"Clarion?!" She heard her name being called from afar, the echo of the familiar voice reached as far as the border. Clarion pulled away from Milori before he could kiss her. He jumped at her sudden movement. They both looked to the warm seasons, Milori heard her name being called as well. Clarion immediately recognized the voice.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! :)**

**What did you think? Let me know! :)**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HERE IS CHAPTER 13 !**

**Is everyone excited? :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the minister of _spring._

Clarion cringed and felt anger rising within her; she was furious that he ruined her first kiss with Milori.

She assumed Hyacinth was in autumn looking for her and that's why she could hear him calling her name. She was immensely thankful that he hadn't said _princess Clarion_, her cover could have been blown; she shivered at the thought.

Clarion knew something had to be wrong, the minster of spring was always formal; he never called her without adding _princess_ before her name. She had absolutely no idea why Hyacinth would be looking for her, no one ever bothered her after sunset.

She spent her evenings with Milori and no one had questioned her absence after the sun had gone down, except Mary. Clarion quickly jumped to her feet, Milori stood up as well. They stood a moment staring at each other, she turned her head towards autumn and then back at Milori.

"I have to go- I'm so sorry." Clarion's eyes were filled with sadness, she didn't want to leave the border so soon. Milori sighed and nodded at her words. The same sadness from Clarion's eyes could be seen in his, he wondered who was calling for her.

The voice was male and Milori felt a spark of jealousy. He didn't want her to leave, he desperately wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms for the rest of the evening.

"Tomorrow at sunset, dear?" asked Milori. Clarion smiled and nodded. She moved closer to Milori and kissed his cheek before quickly flying off.

Milori stood in a daze, his fingers instinctively reached up to touch the spot on his cheek where Clarion's soft lips had caressed his cold skin. He could still feel the pure warmth from her lips on his cheek. She was the most incredible fairy, she meant everything to Milori. He slowly turned away from the border and flew deep into the winter woods still touching his cheek.

Clarion quickly flew away from the border, once her back was turned to Milori her jaw immediately dropped. She was amazed, the feelings she felt as she kissed his cheek were undeniable. Clarion began to tingle all over her entire body, her heart was racing rapidly. Clarion was elated and she knew she was beginning to fall in love with him.

She scanned the area searching for Hyacinth, she didn't see him near the border. She assumed he was near the beginning of the autumn woods, she sighed; she was relieved no one had saw her at the border with Milori.  
_  
Or so she thought..._

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know! :)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, my shortest one yet. I will update soon and the next chapter will be much much longer! Promise!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear black cat**

**Yes in the movie secret of the wings, Clarion says "where spring touches winter" I have it written in autumn because that is what they showed in the movie. When Tinkerbell is at the border the tree's in the background are red, it looks like autumn. I don't know why Disney did it that way, maybe it just sounded better to say "where spring touches winter" instead of autumn. Hope that answered your question. Thanks for reviewing!**

**~ fairytales-forever**

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is chapter 14!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Clarion quickly flew around the autumn woods searching for Hyacinth, she couldn't find him anywhere so she assumed he might be just outside the autumn woods. She flew out of the woods and she could see the minister of spring searching for her frantically. His back was to her so he hadn't seen her flying towards him, she flew over to him and lightly touched his shoulder, he jumped suddenly at her soft touch.

"Oh! Thank heavens I've found you!" cried Hyacinth. He tossed his hands up in the air, relieved her had finally found her. The minister of spring eye's were wide with fear. He was out of breath and panting, he took a few deep breaths trying to gain some control on his breathing.

Clarion was taken aback, her eyebrows furrowed together; she was startled and confused, she had absolutely no idea what was happening. The minister of spring was in a fuss and seemed worried, his worry was mingled with fear.

"Is anything the matter?" said Clarion sweetly. She remained as calm as she possibly could; she tried not to overreact to whatever it was that was clearly upsetting the minister. He seemed genuinely upset so she knew that this was a serious matter. Clarion suddenly began to feel like her energy was slowly being drained from her body, she was weak and her head was spinning and she felt slightly dizzy; she knew something was terribly wrong, she could feel it.

"Yes, princess Clarion! There is something wrong! I was just enjoying a small flight through spring, checking on the preparations; when I was on my way back to the pixie dust tree that's when I noticed thick gray fog everywhere! It's covering all of Pixie Hollow!" cried Hyacinth.

Clarion gasped and covered her mouth with her hand; she quickly flew to the pixie dust tree, the minister of spring followed her. She had the fast flying talent so Hyacinth was struggling trying to keep up with her. Once they arrived a few yards away from the pixie dust tree Clarion could see why the minister of spring was terrified and flustered. Clarion and the minister of spring slowly flew over and landed on the ground a few feet in front of the immense tree.

They stood in complete silence and watched as the heavy mist floated around the base part of the pixie dust tree; it washed over the tree and stretched out; covering the entire tree and the rest Pixie Hollow.

The dark gray clouds of mist that lingered through the air was notably thick; you could cut it with a knife, the fog was so intense and blinding you could barely see. The air seemed to be chocking on the fog. The night sky was dark and there was hardly any stars to be seen; moonlight and the unknown mist crept through the tree branches and the meadows, the night air was still; the clouds of mist seemed to fill everyone's hearts with gloom.

Clarion could feel fear rising up from her core, closing in on her. She certainly had no idea why this was happening. Fog was rare in Pixie Hollow; it only rained once or twice a year; if fairies got their delicate wings wet they were unable to fly, rain was crippling to them so it rarely ever rained in Pixie Hollow.

This unknown fog was certainly baffling to Clarion, after it rained there might be light fog but nothing compared to what was unfolding before her eyes. This fog seemed to rush over every fairy and seemed to cling at their inner joy; as the cold gray blanket covered Clarion she felt all her warmth leave her body, her mind became dazed and she felt weak and tired. This wasn't just nature, _someone_ or _something_ was controlling this fog.

Clarion knew deep in her heart that this was the beginning of something terrible but she had no idea what it was. Suddenly she noticed that every fairy in Pixie Hollow was flying towards the pixie dust tree, most were nervous and looked to her to ease their minds. Clarion and the minister of spring flew up to the gold waterfall of pixie dust were everyone was waiting on them.

Once they arrived at the pixie dust tree they noticed the other two ministers were there waiting for them; every fairy in Pixie Hollow was in the pixie dust tree looking to their fair princess for reassurance. Clarion and Hyacinth stood with the minister of autumn and summer. Clarion could hear gasps throughout the tree, the fog was everywhere. Fairies were beginning to grow nervous and uneasy.

"Settle down everyone." said Clarion. As soon as she spoke, everyone stopped speaking. Everyone was was silent waiting for the princess of Pixie Hollow to continue.

"Everyone should know that they have nothing to fear." lied Clarion. She was afraid, she had no idea why this fog was consuming Pixie Hollow. It was unsettling and Clarion had no idea what to do. She knew that she needed to reassure the fairies that everything was perfectly fine and that they weren't in any kind of danger. She needed them to have peace of mind while she tried to figure out why this was happening.

"This fog shall soon pass, no one needs to worry. Everything will be fine." She glanced around and fairies and the ministers all nodded to her, some even smiled. Slowly fairies began to leave the pixie dust tree, moments later the only one's left were Clarion and the ministers. They all stared at her, they weren't sure if what she had said was true.

"We should continue this privately." said Clarion. All three minister gave her a firm nod.

She began to fly towards the door at the beginning of the pixie dust waterfall. The ministers followed her and she led them to the room they held their meetings in. Each minister sat in their chair and Clarion sat at the head of the table. All three ministers began talking at once, they were all consumed with worry.

"Settle down, all of you." said Clarion. The ministers looked at her and fell silent. Clarion took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind, she still felt dizzy.

"I'm not certain why this fog is here in Pixie Hollow or who is controlling it; fairies of Pixie Hollow look to us for guidance and I don't want to worry them. We should go to the library and see if we can find anything on mysterious fog. Do not speak to anyone about this. Once we found out why this is happening we will deal with it accordingly, there is no need to cause panic throughout Pixie Hollow." said Clarion.

All three ministers nodded and began to head for the library. Clarion rose out of her chair but stood frozen.

"Princess Clarion? Are you coming?" asked Redleaf. He stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. He was the only minister left in the room, Hyacinth and Sunflower had already gone to the library.

"Yes. I'll be there shortly." She tried to give a reassuring smile, Redleaf nodded and left her alone. Clarion sighed and flew over to the window and glanced outside. The thick fog was everywhere, it even began to enter the room Clarion was in. She had no idea why this was happening and she was terrified beyond belief. This wasn't suppose to be happening.

Suddenly the thick fog began to circle Clarion, she took a step back but stood frozen, she couldn't move. Fear crept up on her, she began to hyperventilate. She felt like she was chocking on the fog, she felt dizzy and fought to keep her balance.

Clarion fell to her knees, she was desperately trying to catch her breath; she was having trouble breathing. Tears began to well in her eyes and she placed her hand on her throat, she was violently coughing and gasping; trying to get air in her lungs. Seconds later Clarion hit the floor, she had passed out.

Something terrible was about to unfold.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is chapter 15!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

_At the edge of Neverland lay a dark and unearthly forest. The dark forest was home to a powerful necromancer named Alistair. His dark magic consumed him, he had terrible power. He had the ability to speak with the dead; he could summon demons to service his every need and desire._

_One of his most prized powers was his ability to have control over the elements, nature was bound to meet his will. He enjoyed living in the unholy dark forest, the black tree's seemed beautiful to him, to other's the dark forest was somewhere you never ventured, untold evil lay in the forest and death came to all who were brave enough to enter._

_He enjoyed his solitude and his undying power but he wasn't content with the way things were, jealousy consumed him; the one thing he hated more than anything in Neverland was Pixie Hollow. He loathed every fairy that lived there; especially the princess, Clarion. __His anger and jealously was all that he knew, he spent hours looking into the abandoned well; he cast a spell over the well to show him what he desired. __He watched Clarion closely, he knew she would become queen in less than a year. He knew everything about her._

_Including her foolish love for the winter sparrow man. He even knew things she had yet to discover; he knew that once she became queen she would be more powerful than she had ever dreamed. This drove him mad._

_He was envious of her; he wanted her power, he wanted all of Pixie Hollow, including the winter woods. His rage was directed at Milori as well. His plan was simple and cruel; he planned on watching Clarion and Milori for a while before he made his first serious move._

_He planned on learning everything there was to know about her, knowing her would make it easier for him to lure her into his trap. His main goal was to drain the magic that she possessed and keep it for himself._

_He was going to make life as the princess of Pixie Hollow as hard for Clarion as possible. When the time came, he would come for her. He needed to be patient, he had to wait until the opportune moment. Only then was she any use to him.  
_  
_ The necromancer knew something else about Clarion, something no one else knew. He used his power of premonition to glance into her future. His plans for her were filled with cruelty; his demons would come in handy to help him fulfill his evil scheme._

_Before she knew it, everything would be destroyed and Clarion would be his. He wanted her magic desperately; with it he would be invincible, he could rule all of Neverland and there was no one who could stop him. Pixie Hollow would be nothing but a distant memory, all the fairies would be his slaves._

_He would become King of Neverland; he was truly evil. He enjoyed watching as his fog covered Pixie Hollow making everyone fearful, he laughed as he made the fog encircle Clarion, causing her breathing to be difficult, he did this just long enough to make her faint._  
_  
He planned on making her life a living hell._

* * *

Clarion woke up on the floor, she coughed as air filled her lungs, she sat up and put her hand against her forehead and squinted her eyes shut tightly. Her head was pounding, she felt like as if she had fallen off of a cliff.

The room was spinning and her vision was blurry, she stood up and almost fell over. She gripped a chair trying to regain control on her balance.

'_What happened_?' thought Clarion.

The last thing she remembered before falling into darkness was staring out the window into the night sky watching the mysterious fog when it began to close in tightly around her. She remembered trying desperately to be able to breathe, that's what must've made her faint. She wondered how long she had been out for, the door to the room she was in was closed and the ministers were gone.

Clarion assumed that they followed her orders and went to the library to do research. She glanced out the window and the fog had disappeared, she sighed with relief. Suddenly the door creaked open.

"Princess Clarion?" called Redleaf. He noticed her gripping the chair trying to steady herself; she looked very pale and tired. As soon as Clarion saw Redleaf she desperately tried to regain her balance and act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Are you all right dear? You said you'd be along shortly to join us in the grand library and it's been over an hour. Is everything all right?" Redleaf eyed Clarion carefully, he wondered what was wrong with her.

"I'm fine." Clarion faked a smile and Redlead nodded, trusting what she said. He glanced down at the ground and cleared his throat.

"We have found something on mysterious fog, although it isn't much. You need to see it." said Redleaf. He looked genuinely concerned for Clarion, he kept his thoughts to himself and quickly left the room and shut the door behind him leaving Clarion alone.

Clarion sighed once Redleaf had left, thankfully no one knew that she had fainted. Or knew what the fog was capable of doing to a fairy. Clarion shuddered and took a few deep breaths. Her mind began to clear and she wasn't as dizzy as before. Clarion quickly flew out of the room and made her way to the grand library.

As Clarion entered the library her eyes grew wide; there were books everywhere. Some were placed in piles on the floor while others were scattered around randomly, some were pulled off the shelves and not put pack properly, they laid down instead of standing up straight neatly in the shelves. It looked like a tornado had flown through the library. The ministers were all sitting in a circle around a small table with one book laid down, open.

They all sat there, staring at the book. Their eyes wide and their faces blank. They didn't even notice Clarion enter the library.

"Ministers?" said Clarion. She knew they must've found out something terrible about the fog, she could tell by the look on their faces. They all slowly glanced up to look at her, their eyes filled with fear and no emotion in their face. They sat their like statues; Clarion felt fear begin to creep up on her. Finally the minister of Autumn spoke.

"You need to see this. It's only a short paragraph but it's all we could find." said Redleaf. Clarion's heart sank, she knew something terrible was going to happen to Pixie Hollow. She just hoped she was brave enough to face whatever it was.

Redleaf picked up the open book that all the minister's were staring at and handed it to Clarion. He flew back over to the couch and sat with Hyacinth and Sunflower. Clarion nervously took the book from him and glanced down and began to read.

_Chapter 8 - Mysterious Unknown Fog/Mist_

_ Mysterious fog that occurs that seems unnatural isn't to be taken lightly. This isn't nature. Be warned, this is the work of something horrid and corrupt. The fog is known to be immensely thick unlike natural fog, it clings to fairies inner joy and could become harmful. L__egend has it that at the edge of Neverland lay a dark forest, home to a necromancer. He has great power. Not all his power's are known, the only known power of his is the power to control the elements. Beware..._

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear I luv Milarion,**

**The necromancer is fairy size in my story! :) thanks for the wonderful review!**

**~ fairytales-forever**

**And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story!**

**Here is chapter 16!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Clarion's jaw dropped slightly; she tried not to let her fear show in front of the ministers. She closed the book and set it down on the small table. All three ministers looked up at her.

"What are we going to do?!" shouted the minister of spring, unable to control his anxiety any longer.

Clarion sighed, she wished he wouldn't panic so easily. Everyone looked to her for an answer.

"There is no need to panic. There isn't much we can do. The fog is gone now and we must hope that it doesn't return. If it does, we will have to make sure that all the fairies of Pixie Hollow are safe and unharmed." said Clarion.

All three minister's looked a bit more comforted by her words. She tried to give them a friendly smile. It was late into the evening and she was exhausted.

"Good night, ministers." said Clarion. All three minister rose and gave her a small bow.

"Good night, princess." said all three ministers in unison. Clarion turned and left the library, she flew quickly to her room and shut the door behind her. Clarion was finally alone and let out a small scream, she used a pillow to muffle the sound so no one would hear her.

She was frustrated, she had no idea what to do if the fog returned. What could she do? She was basically powerless, the book said nothing about how to fight or ward off the fog. She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight it; it made her faint. Luckily no one knew that. Clarion sighed and changed into her nightgown and she crawled into bed.

She had a hard time falling asleep, she wondered if the fog reached all the way to the winter woods. She wondered if Milori was all right. _'What if he wasn't?' _That thought made Clarion shudder, she felt a little nauseous. Finally she drifted to sleep; her sleep was restless and she had terrifying nightmares about the fog throughout the night.

* * *

The first light of day shined brightly into Clarion's room, she awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She still felt exhausted, she managed to get a couple hours of sleep though she kept waking up abruptly from her nightmares. Her thoughts still lingered on Milori, she prayed he was all right; she sighed, she had to wait all day until sunset to find out.

She crawled out of bed and changed from her nightgown to her light yellow calla lily dress with her matching shoes. Clarion quickly brushed her hair and placed her tiara on her head. She flew out of her room and went straight to springtime square. She planned on acting as if nothing happened last night, as if the fog never ventured into Pixie Hollow; she hoped doing that would make her fairies feel at ease.

Once she arrived in spring, every fairy gave her a small smile and bow. Clarion gave them a warm friendly smile in return. There was three days left before the fairies of Pixie Hollow brought spring to the mainland. Clarion made her rounds and spoke to Hyacinth for a while before flying off back to the pixie dust tree. She was meeting her best friend for tea.

Clarion entered her bedroom carrying two cups of steaming hot tea; chamomile for her and green tea for Mary. She set them down on the table on her balcony and waited patiently for Mary to arrive. Moments later Clarion heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in." called Clarion. Mary opened her door and greeted her with a warm smile. Clarion couldn't help but smile at Mary, nothing ever seemed to bother her, she was always cheerful, positive and upbeat. Being around her gave Clarion peace of mind; she gestured for Mary to join her out on the balcony. They sat on her balcony sipping their tea and enjoying the beautiful scenery of Pixie Hollow.

"How are you Clarion?" asked Mary. Her voice was serious and filled with concern. Clarion gave her a puzzling look and Mary rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Clarion. Mary let out a light half-hearted laugh and shook her head.

"You know I can always tell when something is bothering you! No point in trying to hide it from me." said Mary. Clarion tried not to let a small giggle escape her throat. She sighed, she knew Mary was right. Clarion didn't always have her emotionless wall up around Mary and she noticed everything. Clarion admired that about Mary; that she cared so much.

"You caught me." said Clarion in defeat. Mary gave her a small smirk. "I've just been worried.." Mary turned serious at this point.

"About the mysterious fog.." said Mary in a low whisper. Clarion could tell Mary was concerned, she didn't know about what Clarion had learned from the minister's research in the library.

"Yes." Clarion's head fell down in defeat. She had to tell someone what had happened to her. She was thinking about sharing it with Milori, but he would just worry and fret over it. She thought it better he didn't know what happened to her last night.

"Last night I- I asked the ministers to speak in private and I told them to go to the library and do research on mysterious fog. They left and I remained in the room, I flew over to the window and then the fog came in and circled around me.. I- I couldn't breath. I ended up fainting." said Clarion in a low voice. She was trembling from the terrifying memory. Mary remained silent. Clarion glanced over to her friend and her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Clarion. Are you all right?" said Mary. She could tell that Mary was truly concerned for her well being. She could hear it in her voice. Clarion shivered again, the memory of the fog encasing her and stopping her breathing was haunting.

"I'm completely fine Mary, don't worry about me." said Clarion. She tried to sound as reassuring as she could, although she didn't feel fine, she was dying on the inside. She was terrified and didn't know what to do. Mary eyed her closely, she studied Clarion; her eyes ran over her twice. Mary seemed to be looking for obvious injuries, Clarion knew she wouldn't see any.

"All right. But you have to let me know if anything else happens to you Clarion." said Mary firmly. Clarion let out a small sigh and hugged her friend tightly.

"Yes Mary, I promise." Mary tightened their embrace and they both let out a small laugh. They spent the rest of the evening chatting and enjoying their time together. Clarion glanced up and noticed the sun would be setting very shortly. She began to grow nervous, she needed to leave to meet her wintry sparrow man at the border; she needed an excuse to leave Mary.

"Mary. I have somewhere I need to be. I have to go, excuse me." said Clarion politely. Mary was a bit startled by her sudden request to leave their lovely tea time.

"Where are you off to?" asked Mary. Clarion tried hard not to blush or give anything away. She stood up and walked back into her bedroom; Mary following closely behind her.

"I have a personal matter to attend to." said Clarion as she put her tiara back in her dresser drawer. Mary flew past Clarion quickly and stood in front of her door; blocking her way.

"You always disappear after sunset. Where are you going? I'm not moving until you tell me what you're up to!" said Mary. She folded her arms across her chest and stood firmly in front of Clarion's door.

"Mary, please. I'm going to be late." said Clarion. She tried to act as though what Mary had said hadn't bothered her in the slightest. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about Milori yet. She was still discovering how she felt about him and how he felt about her. She wasn't ready to share this secret. If she was going to share her secret with anyone, it would be Mary. Clarion just needed some more time.

"I'm not going to move unless you tell me!" said Mary. Clarion sighed and eyed Mary. She didn't even blink; Clarion knew this was useless and Mary wasn't going to give in.

"I will tell you, just not tonight. I need some time. Can you understand that?" asked Clarion in the sweetest voice she could manage. Mary unfolded her arms and stepped away from her door.

"All right. You will tell me eventually?" asked Mary. Clarion nodded and left the room. Mary was such a good friend, Clarion was lucky to have her.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**WOW! 2 thousand views already! Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing :) I'm thrilled that everyone likes my story!**

**Here is chapter 17!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Clarion quickly left her room and flew as fast as she could to the border; she was careful to make sure no one had followed her and when she arrived at the border Milori wasn't there.

She began to grow nervous, she wondered if the fog had entered the winter woods last night. She wondered if Milori was all right. Her heart felt heavy; she wouldn't feel better until she saw his lovely face.

A few minutes passed and Clarion was growing anxious, a cool breeze swept through her long golden locks and she glanced over to the winter woods. She saw her lovely sparrow man flying quickly towards her. Clarion's wings fluttered with excitement; her heart began to beat rapidly and her stomach dropped.

He looked completely fine. Clarion's worries quickly left her mind and she was overjoyed to see him. Milori reached the border and quickly reached across and grabbed Clarion's hand and held it against his chest.

"Your all right!" they both blurted out at the same time. They both laughed and their cheeks both turned a light shade of red. Milori squeezed Clarion's hand tighter and she gave him a warm smile.

"The fog.. I-I was so worried about you Clarion. I had a terrible feeling that you were in danger." Milori's voice was low and she could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. She reached her hand up to his face and gently placed it against his cheek. She looked deep into his captivating dark brown eyes.

"I'm fine. I was terrified that something might've happened to _you_." said Clarion. Milori kissed the top of Clarion's hand; she shivered at the touch of his cold lips against her warm skin; she adored the sensation she felt.

"I'm fine, dear." said Milori. They stood there for a moment staring at each other. Milori began to run his thumb lovingly over Clarion's hand.

"I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you..." Milori said these words with so much sadness that Clarion shivered from hearing the tone of his voice.

She began to feel uneasy, something_ had _happened to her. She had fainted, she had been powerless to do anything to stop the fog from causing her breathing to become a problem. Clarion was afraid and didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to tell Milori, and the other part of her thought it wouldn't do any good to share that information with him.

He would be upset and worried and there was nothing he could do about it, it was over now. The fog was gone and Clarion was safe for the time being; she was terrified that the fog would return.

"Milori..I-" Clarion stopped speaking when Milori put his finger against her lips. He gazed deeply into her crystal clear blue eyes and Clarion felt weak in the knees. He moved his finger from her beautiful lips and cupped his hand under her chin, he lifted her head a little and leaned closer to her. Clarion's heart began to beat rapidly, she thought it might burst from her chest.

Milori slowly leaned even closer to her, she felt his cool breath wash over her lips, she closed her eyes and Milori placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Then he pressed his lips against hers. As soon as Milori's ice cold lips touched her soft warm lips Clarion felt something she had never felt before.

The emotions she felt as he kissed her were undeniable. Milori pushed Clarion closer to him; deepening the kiss, she put her arms around his neck. She felt as though she could never be happier than she was in this moment with Milori. It was perfect, this moment was everything Clarion dreamed it would be.

She was in a daze of pure joy, nothing could change how she felt right now; all her worries seemed to melt away and she felt as though she and Milori were the only two fairies in Pixie Hollow. Nothing else mattered to her, nothing but _him_.

He meant everything to Clarion and she knew that in this moment she truly loved him, with all her heart and soul. Her heart belonged to him and it would forever belong to _him._

They broke apart from their enchanting first kiss; it was truly _magical_.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! WOW, this is the first time Ive updated twice in one day! I guess I was just in the mood to write today! :)**

**Here is chapter 18!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Clarion and Milori smiled at each other after they broke apart from their kiss, Clarion had a shy look on her face and her smile was wide. Milori let out a small laugh and held Clarion in a tight embrace.

His strong arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist and Clarion put her arms around his neck; she ran her hand through his soft silver hair. Her head rested of his broad shoulder and Milori tightened their embrace; she could feel his muscles tighten around her and his cold breath on her neck; it sent a chill down her spine.

Milori held her close and lifted her up, Clarion could feel her feet lightly lift off from the tree branch they were standing on. Clarion lifted her head to look at Milori, he smiled at her and set her back down on her feet. They stood there holding hands, the last light of day crept over the horizon; the stars would begin to light up the night sky shortly.

Clarion knew she didnt have much longer at the border. Today had been the best day of her life, she couldn't imagine herself being more content than she was here at the border with Milori.

"Clarion?" asked Milori. He had a concerned look on his face and Clarion knew he was serious; so much for their perfect moment lasting forever.

"Yes Milori?" asked Clarion quietly. Milori seemed nervous, he looked down at the ground and then back at her.

"When the fog came to Pixie Hollow last night- did the princess say anything about it? I had no idea why it was here in the winter woods as well as Pixie Hollow." said Milori. Clarion cringed at Miloris words. It just reminded her of how she was lying to him. He had no idea she was the princess and she wondered how long she was going to be able to keep it from him.

She wanted to share the information she found out about the fog with Milori. But he would have too many question's about how she knew that information. He might even figure out she was the princess. Clarion was jolted from her thoughts when Milori placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Clarion, did you hear me?" asked Milori. A playful smile washed over his face as Clarion's cheeks turned a deep red.

"Yes, sorry Milori. I was just lost in thought." said Clarion.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Milori. He raised an eyebrow at her and Clarion grew nervous.

"Oh, nothing important. The princess reassured everyone last night that the fog was nothing to worry about..." Clarion's voice trailed off.

"I see." said Milori. He wasn't sure what Clarion was hiding but he knew she was hiding _something_. He squeezed her hand tightly and sighed when he saw all the stars that had filled the night sky. He knew she would have to leave soon and he was dreading it.

"Clarion I-" Milori paused. He was nervous. He knew deep in his heart that he loved her. He loved her ever since he first laid eyes on her. He was just enjoying a beautiful day in winter reading a book when a stunning warm fairy tripped over his feet. When he first laid eyes on her, her remarkable beauty took his breath away.

He couldn't believe she had been brave enough to cross the border. Ever since that moment he couldn't get her out of his mind. Everyday sunset he spent with her was incredible, it brought him so much joy. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He loved her and he wanted to let her know. But how could he confess his love without telling her who he truly was? He didn't want their to be any lies between them when he told her he had fallen madly in love with her.

"There is something I need to tell you.." Clarion eyed him suspiciously, she wondered what he was talking about. "There is something I've been keeping from you." whispered Milori.

Clarion eyes grew wide with concern and curiosity. She was also stunned. '_Milori has_ _been keeping something from me?' _thought Clarion. She racked her mind trying to think of what Milori thought so important that he needed to keep it a secret from her. She felt a bit hurt at the thought of him lying to her, but she quickly reminded herself that she to had been keeping a tremendous secret as well.

She couldn't get angry with him for exactly what she had been doing. Milori gazed deeply into her bright eyes; he twiddled his thumbs nervously and his cheeks began to turn a light shade of red. Clarion placed her hand on his arm and he gave her a shy smile.

"You can tell me anything Milori." whispered Clarion. She desperately wanted to know what Milori was keeping from her. If he was brave enough to share his secrets, she would be able to do the same. Milori cleared his throat and looked down at the ground and kicked some snow around with his foot.

"I-I-am.." Milori paused and took a deep breath. Clarion just stood there staring at him waiting for him to continue. He looked captivating under the light snowfall, she never wanted to be apart from him. Milori still didn't continue speaking, he was incredibly nervous. He was scared that Clarion would be upset because he was keeping a secret from her and he had no idea how she was going to react once she learned he was the Lord of Winter.

Milori glanced up and looked at Clarion, her bright blue eye's sparkled in the sunlight. She gave him a small smile and nodded to him, hoping he would tell her what he was talking about.

"Milori.." Clarion whispered, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Milori was shocked, he thought that she would push him to tell her.

"But.." Milori paused as Clarion leaned closer to him, she gently placed her soft lips against his. She pulled back and smiled.

"I assume that you'll tell me when your ready to tell me." said Clarion softly. Millori was in a daze, she was so understanding and caring. Every single moment he spent with her and learned more things about her made him love her that much more. She was incredible and Milori couldn't believe that she had chosen him to care for, he felt truly blessed that someone like her cared for him. He knew now that he could tell her, he could share anything with her. Milori felt that Clarion was his soul mate.

"I am ready to tell you. I just hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me.." said Milori. He held her hand in his and took a deep breath.

"I-I-am the-lo-lord-of.. w-wint-winter.." Clarion eye's grew wide and she took a step back letting go of his firm grip on her hand. She was in complete shock, she had no idea what Milori was hiding from her but she never dreamed that he would say that.

'_He's the Lord of Winter. I can't believe it.' _thought Clarion. She was still in a daze, trying to process what Milori had just told her. Milori looked hurt and Clarion snapped out of it.

"You're mad aren't you?" said Milori in a low voice. He felt tears coming to his eyes but he blinked them away. Clarion shook her head and moved closer to Milori, she grabbed his hand.

"No. I'm not mad. I don't think I could ever be angry with you." said Clarion sweetly. Milori breathed out a sigh of relief. He leaned forward and gave Clarion a light kiss; her wings fluttered with excitement. Her lips tingled from his icy cold touch. She adored it. Clarion sighed and stared down at her shoes; she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"What's the matter Clarion?" asked Milori. "Is it because I told you I was the lord of winter- I-this doesn't change the way I feel about you. I would never want any harm to come to you-if you're worried that the princess will find ou-" Milori couldn't finish his sentence because Clarion gently placed her finger on his ice cold lips. She knew in this moment she could share anything with Milori; she knew she could trust him completely. Clarion stared deep into his piercing gaze and let out a sigh.

"I-I am the- princess." said Clarion softly. She moved her finger from his lips and folded her hands together in front of her waist. She couldn't stand to look him in the eye any longer while waiting for him to say something. She glanced down and began to grow nervous waiting on Milori. He cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she would meet his gaze. Clarion looked at him and tried not to let the tears welling in her eyes to fall gently down her face. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and Milori wiped it away.

"I-I love you." said Milori in a low whisper. Clarion gasped, she let out a sigh of relief. Milori wasn't angry with her for not telling him she was the princess. She was still shocked he wasn't upset with her. She was even more shocked that he told her he loved her. '_He loves me. He loves- me.'_ thought Clarion.

Milori could see the sparkle in Clarion's eye when he told her he loved her. He leaned forward and kissed her, when they broke apart he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too, Milori." said Clarion in a low whisper. She smiled at Milori and he smiled back, his smile was wide; she never saw him so happy, seeing how much joy she brought him made her heart skip a beat. Milori was deliriously happy, the fairy he was so fond of loved him back, he felt never ending joy, he smiled at Clarion and kissed her again. Her smile suddenly faded.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Milori. He took her hand and held it against his chest.

"I-I have to go, it's late." Clarion closed her eyes and put her head down; her wings dropped. She let a mournful sigh escape her lips. Milori winced at the pain he heard in her voice. He knew in his heart that it tore her apart to have to leave him every night. He hated seeing her in pain. He tried to comfort her, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. He placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his hands through her soft golden brown hair.

"I know. More than anything I want you to stay.. I want you to stay here with me forever but you need to get back. I'll see you tomorrow at sunset." said Milori. Clarion pulled out of his embrace and smiled at him, his words seemed to ease the pain of parting. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow." said Clarion. She quickly turned around and flew off into the night sky. Milori smiled and touched his cheek.

"Tomorrow..." he whispered.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is chapter 19!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

_At the edge of Neverland in the dark forest Alistair watched as Clarion and Milori told each other their deepest secrets and confessed their undying love for each other. It sickened him. He watched them closely and thoughts of obtaining Clarion's powers filled his mind. He had something else evil in store for her.._

* * *

Clarion saw no one on her flight back to the border which was normal, everyone was sleeping. She quietly made her way to the pixie dust tree and flew quickly into her room. She closed the door quietly behind her, Clarion heard a noise and gasped. She turned around and saw Mary sitting on her couch in the moonlight.

"Mary, you startled me." said Clarion. She heard Mary let out a small laugh. Mary stood up and flew over to Clarion.

"Where have you _been_? Do you know how late it is?" asked Mary. Clarion showed no emotion and tried not to let Mary get under her skin. But Clarion realized that maybe this was the perfect time to tell her.

Mary would catch her sooner or later, she was her best friend; Mary noticed her behaviour more than anyone. Clarion now knew how she felt about Milori and how he felt about her, they had shared their deepest secrets and their undying love for each other.

"I told you earlier Mary, I had a personal matter to attend to." said Clarion softly. Mary folded her arms across her chest and flew a few feet into the air so she was eye level with Clarion.

"Personal matter? What personal matter kept you occupied until the middle of the night? Wait-oh..is-is it a sparrow man?!" said Mary. As she managed to get out her sentence her voice grew louder with each word. Mary had a huge grin across her face and she covered her mouth with her hands. She suspected she was right about Clarion and she loved her rebellious behaviour.

"Mary. Please try and keep your voice down." said Clarion sweetly. Mary was beaming with excitement, Clarion gestured for Mary to join her on the balcony.

"Are you finally going to tell me? Don't think I haven't noticed your suspicious behaviour lately." said Mary. Clarion tried to supress a laugh.

"Yes, Mary. I will tell you." Mary almost jumped off the balcony; she could hardly contain her excitement and she was pleased that Clarion trusted her enough to share her secrets with her.

"I met a sparrow man named Milori and we've been meeting at sunset. I..I-love him, Mary." said Clarion. She spoke slowly and tried to keep her voice down; she didn't want to risk waking someone up and having them overhear her conversation with her best friend.

"Your-your in-_love_?" asked Mary. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Clarion giggled.

"Yes. I do love him and he returns that love." Mary just sat there, staring at Clarion, not saying a word. Clarion began to grow uneasy, what if Mary thought this was a bad thing?

"You are in love! That's absolutely wonderful, I am so happy for you Clarion." said Mary sweetly. Clarion leaned over and pulled Mary into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," whispered Clarion, "I am so thankful to have you as my best friend and that I can share my secrets with you." Clarion had tears of joy in her eyes and so did Mary. Sharing this with Mary had made their friendship even stronger.

"I'll always be here for you Clarion." said Mary. She smiled and Mary flew back into her bedroom; Clarion followed her.

"There is one thing that you don't know though, Milori.. he is a winter sparrow man.." whispered Clarion. Mary's eyes grew even wider. She was happy for Clarion, she was glad that she had found true love but loving a winter sparrow man was extremely dangerous and unheard of.

"He..he-he's a _winter _sparrow- man.." Mary could hardly get her sentence out. She was completely shocked at this news.

"Yes. That doesn't change the fact that we love each other Mary." said Clarion.

"But- but.. it's-it's _dangerous.._" said Mary quietly. She spoke so low that Clarion had a hard time hearing what she had said.

"I know it's dangerous Mary, neither of us are going to cross the border. Everything will be fine." said Clarion. She was confident in her words, she knew she wouldn't cross the border, she already had and if it wasn't for Milori she would've died. She knew not to cross again and she wasn't going to let Milori cross either.

"All right. If you say neither of you will cross the border I believe you Clarion, your very wise and I know you, I know you keep your word and won't let anyone get hurt." said Mary.

"Thank you for understanding Mary." said Clarion.

"No problem, it's late. I should get going. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." said Mary. Clarion nodded and Mary flew out of her room. Clarion changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, she stared at the ceiling. '_He loves me'_ were her last thoughts before she drifted into a peaceful sleep where Milori was the focus of her dreams.

* * *

The next morning Clarion awoke and never felt happier. She couldn't seem to get the smile off of her face. She flew over to her closet and pulled out a white dress and shoes. She brushed her hair and placed her tiara on her head and flew down to spring. There was only two days left before the fairies of Pixie Hollow would bring spring to the mainland.

Once she arrived she asked the minister of spring how the preparations were going. Everything was coming along smoothly and he reassured her that there was nothing to worry about. Spring would be ready to be brought to the mainland when the ever-blossom bloomed at dawn in two days time.

Clarion was thrilled that the preparations were almost ready and that everything was going so well. The rest of the day went by slowly and Clarion began to grow impatient; she couldn't wait to see Milori again. She was filled with so much love for him; she didn't think that it was possible for her to love him so much. She was simply amazed at how strongly she loved him.

A few hours later Clarion noticed the sun would be setting shortly. She quickly flew to the border and once she arrived she realized she had arrived there before Milori. She sat and waited patiently for Milori, she saw him flying quickly towards her and she heard a gasp that came from behind her in the autumn woods.

_Someone had followed her to the border..._

* * *

**I wonder who followed Clarion to the border? I'll let you guys wonder! :)**

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is chapter 20! Wow 20 already! There will be TONS more! Don't worry!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Clarion smiled to Milori once he arrived at the border; he reached across the thin veil and grabbed her hand. He leaned over to kiss her but Clarion took two steps back; she pulled her hand away, releasing it from his tight grasp. Milori was startled that she pulled away from him.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Milori. Clarion gave him a warm smile and tilted her head backwards, gesturing to the autumn woods.

"I think someone has followed me here. Stay here." said Clarion. She flew over to a large tree that was close to the border.

"You can come out. I know you're here." said Clarion firmly. She heard a rustle in the leaves and Mary flew out with a shy smile on her face. She had been caught spying on Clarion and Milori. She hoped that Clarion wasn't too upset with her.

"Hello Clarion." said Mary. She spoke soft and sweet and there was a playful sparkle in her eyes. She was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Why did you follow me?" asked Clarion. Mary shrugged and smiled at her. Clarion didn't return her smile; she was annoyed that Mary hadn't told her she was going to go to the border. If Mary had asked Clarion would have been more than happy to introduce her to the love of her life.

"I-I'm sorry Clarion, I just- your in love and I just wanted to get a glimpse of the sparrow man you're so head over heels for.." Clarion couldn't help but let a small smile wash over her face. Mary was her best friend and she couldn't stay angry with her for long.

"If you would've asked I would've been overjoyed to bring you along so you could meet Milori. You didn't need to follow me here and be secretive about it." Mary gave Clarion a small nod.

"Come on dear, come meet Milori." said Clarion. She and Mary flew over to the border where Milori was sitting under the light snowfall; waiting patiently for her.

"Milori, this is my best friend, Mary." said Clarion. Mary walked closer to the thin veil that separated the two worlds and held out her hand.

She made sure she kept her hand in the warm seasons, there was no way she was going to put her hand in _winter_. Milori smiled and reached into the warm seasons and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mary." said Milori. Mary had a huge smile on her face, she now knew why Clarion was so enchanted with a winter sparrow man. He was handsome and polite, Mary thought that they seemed perfect for each other; even though they were different in many ways, he complemented Clarion. Mary hadn't seen her this deliriously happy before; Milori seemed to bring out the best in Clarion. Mary was happy for her best friend.

"Likewise. Clarion told me that she had fallen in love with a winter sparrow man and I just had to meet you!" said Mary excitedly. Clarion felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Milori noticed her cheeks turn bright red and let out a small laugh.

"Clarion told you she was in love with me?" Milori asked playfully. Clarion's cheeks turned deep scarlet. She gave Milori and Mary a shy smile.

"Yes! I had noticed her strange behaviour lately; always disappearing after sunset. I finally got her to tell me what she has been up to! I had no idea she was in love with a winter sparrow man." said Mary. Milori let out a small laugh.

"Yes. I told Mary I was in love with you. _That's not news to you now is it Milori_?" asked Clarion. Her voice was playful with a touch of sarcasm. Milori shook his head and let out another joyful laugh.

"I'm _honoured_ to have the beautiful princess of Pixie Hollow return my love." said Milori sweetly. He gave her a small bow and Clarion and Mary couldn't help but laugh.

"He is definitely something.." said Mary. Clarion smiled at Mary and Milori laughed at her comment.

"Well I should be going, lot's of work to do! It was nice meeting you Milori." said Mary. Clarion gave her a hug and told her she would see her the next morning.

"I like Mary, she's very upbeat and friendly." said Milori once she had left. Clarion gave him a warm smile. She was overjoyed that he liked Mary; she was glad that they got along.

"Yes. I'm glad you finally got to meet her." said Clarion. Milori smiled and reached across the border and grabbed her hand.

"It was nice meeting her but I am glad that I have you all to myself now. I've missed you." said Milori in a seductive voice. Clarion shuddered at his words, he leaned closer and kissed her gently.

Clarion's wings fluttered with excitement as Milori's cold lips touched hers. She adored everything about him. She loved that he was romantic and sweet. Once they broke apart from their kiss Milori pulled her into a tight embrace; then Milori sat down and Clarion followed his lead; they sat holding hands.

"How was your day Ree?" asked Milori. She let out a small gasp; she eyed him closely. '_What did he just call me?'_ thought Clarion.

"Ree?" asked Clarion. Milori let out a small laugh and she tried to suppress a giggle that was forming in her throat.

"You don't like your new nickname, love?" asked Milori. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. She could feel the love for her in his voice. His voice was so captivating; his English accent made everything he said to her sound that much more romantic.

"I-I love it Milori, no one has ever called me anything but Princess Clarion." Milori leaned closer to her and kissed her again. Clarion kissed back with all that she had.

"I love you, Ree." said Milori in a low whisper. Clarion adored when he told her he loved her. Every time she heard him say those three enchanting words made her heart skip a beat. He was everything she ever wanted. He was thoughtful and compassionate. She loved that he had nicknamed her Ree. She thought it suited her perfectly.

"I love you too. I always will." said Clarion. She grabbed Milori by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Milori was shocked; he never knew how amazing love actually was.

He felt so strongly for her, he wanted to make her happy every single day. Just seeing her captivating smile brought him so much joy. He wanted nothing but the best for her; he was enchanted with her. He felt as though his heart belonged to her and he knew she would treasure it and keep it safe forever.

They broke apart from their kiss and Clarion stood up, Milori stood up as well.

"Today has been wonderful. One of the happiest moments in my life." said Clarion. Milori smiled and caressed her cheek. He knew that he was the luckiest sparrow man alive. He had the love of the princess; although it didn't matter to Milori that she was the princess, he loved her because of who she was.

"I feel the same way. I am madly in love with you." said Milori. He kissed her again and this time he grabbed her waist and lifted her off of the ground. Clarion put her arms around his neck and he began to twirl her around in a circle. Clarion laughed and kissed him again. He set her back down on her feet and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My heart belongs to you Milori. It will forever belong to you." said Clarion softly. She had her face buried in Milori's shoulder. She leaned back to look at him, Clarion could see the pure love in his eyes. The love he had for her made Clarion feel like she could do anything. She felt complete knowing how much he loved her.

* * *

_At the edge of Neverland in the dark forest Alistair watched closely as Clarion and Milori shared a romantic evening at the border. He was disgusted, watching them fall all over each other; watching them together made him feel nauseous. He was filled with hatred and had no idea what it was like to be in love. He hated Clarion and Milori and decided it was time he step in and ruin their perfect sunset at the border..._

* * *

**Oh no! What's going to happen next? I'll let you guys wonder! :)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love reading your reviews and it makes me want to update faster for you guys! :) Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! :) **

**Here is chapter 21!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Clarion and Milori still had some time at the border before they would have to leave and they cherished every moment they had together.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today, love?" asked Milori. Clarion smiled and shook her head no.

"You look breathtaking." whispered Milori. Clarion smiled and leaned closer to Milori and kissed him passionately.

Clarion pulled back from Milori and looked up to the night sky; she and Milori were gazing at the bright stars that filled the sky when suddenly enormous black clouds began to roll in above them and they could no longer see the stars.

Milori and Clarion both looked at each other. Milori squeezed her hand and then Clarion noticed something.

_Thick fog began to roll towards them quickly from every direction..._

Clarion felt her stomach drop. Her heart began to beat rapidly; she gasped.

"Oh no." said Clarion. The only thought on her mind was the terrifying memory of the fog causing her breathing to be a problem and causing her to faint. She began to grow nervous, luckily Milori was at her side this time.

"What's going on?" asked Milori. Clarion could see the fear in his eyes.

"I don't know. This isn't good." said Clarion. Milori put his arm around Clarion's waist and pulled her closer. Even though this wasn't the time to be smiling Clarion couldn't help it. Milori was being protective of her and it comforted her but that didn't last for long...

The fog crept up to their feet and began to circle around them. Clarion could barely see; she could barely see Milori but she felt his arm around her waist. They didn't dare fly for fear of losing each other in the overwhelming fog. Milori kept a firm grip on her waist and Clarion grabbed his hand.

There was a ear shattering crack of thunder and Clarion screamed; Milori pulled her in a tight embrace. Suddenly the wind began blowing around violently; Clarion's hair whipped around her face and she reached for Milori's hand again.

"What the hell is going on?" said Milori. He held Clarion close and put his hand on the back of her head, he tried to comfort her but he was beyond terrified himself.

"I don't know, I have a terrible feeling that something bad is about to happen." replied Clarion. As she said this his grip on her tightened. Milori was hoping she was wrong but he had the same feeling.

There was no way he was going to let anything happen to her. He loved her more than anything, he would gladly give up his own life for her; he would die for her if it meant that she was safe.

Clarion felt the exact same way as Milori did, if there was anything she could do to protect him she would do it. She wouldn't have to think twice about it. The fog began to tighten in around them and Clarion felt her heart beat faster.

'_Oh no. It's going to happen again...'_ thought Clarion. Suddenly Clarion was struggling to catch her breath. She began coughing and gasping for air; she backed away from Milori; her lungs struggled to pump what oxygen she had left. Her chest felt tight and she reached her hand to her throat; tears began to well in her eyes. Clarion fell to her knees still trying to breath.

"Clarion?! What's wrong?" screamed Milori. He had no idea what was going on or why she had fell.

"Milori-" she gasped again, "I-can't-breathe." Milori knelt down in front of her and she gripped his arm tightly. He had no idea what to do; what could he do? His eyes were filled with concern and fear. He felt his stomach drop, the thought of her not being able to breathe terrified him to his core. He felt tears running down his face. He couldn't lose her..

"Clarion.. I-" She began gasping again trying to breathe, finally air filled her lungs. Clarion let out a sigh and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you all right?" asked Milori. Clarion couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. There was another loud crack of thunder and Clarion gasped. Milori pulled her close; he held her as close as possible.

"I think I'm all right now. I- I couldn't breathe... the fog..." Clarion was still out of breath. She took a few more deep breaths as Milori ran his hand through her hair. She began crying into his shoulder.

"Shh.. it's all right. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, love." said Milori. He tried to sound as reassuring as he could manage but he knew she wouldn't believe it; he didn't even believe his own words. How could he promise not to let anything happen to her? _Something_ had just happened to her and he was completely powerless to help her.

There was another loud crack of thunder that rang through the night sky. Clarion gasped again and Milori held her tightly. All of a sudden it started to downpour violently. Clarion and Milori were completely drenched; their wings were soaked and they wouldn't be able to fly. Neither of them cared about flying at the moment because they weren't going to leave each other's side.

The thunder rolled through the clouds again and they both looked up into the dark sky. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck and was aimed for the lovely couple. They both let out a scream and jumped out of the way. Clarion jumped back, she tripped and landed further into the warm season. Milori did the same and was further into the winter woods. Luckily the lightening bolt hadn't shattered the enormous log that was the border.

"Clarion?" Milori called out to her; praying she was all right. Clarion could barely hear him, the rain fell down hard onto them and the wind whistled around violently. Another crack of thunder rang out.

"I'm fine Milori." yelled Clarion. She stood up and made her way back to the middle of the border and she could see Milori running back to her. He was only a few feet away from her and she glanced up to see another bolt of lightning; this time it was coming directly at Milori.

Clarion gasped and jumped into winter, she reached her hands out and they met with Milori's chest; she pushed as hard as she could. He let out a grunt and tumbled backwards. Clarion sighed and looked back up to see another bolt coming at her. She gasped and moved out of the way but she tripped. Clarion fell off of the log and landed in the river underneath it.

"Clarion! NO!" yelled Milori. When Clarion pushed him out of the way to save his life he tried desperately to get to his feet to get to her but another bolt of lightning was coming at her and she fell into the water. Milori's chest tightened and his stomach dropped, he felt agonizing pain in his heart.

He ran to where he had last seen her before she fell. He looked down and could see ripples in the water underneath him. Tears began pouring from his eyes.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! That was probably my meanest cliff-hanger! Sorry! hehe**

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is chapter 22!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Clarion felt her feet slip off the log and she was falling face first towards the water. She gave her wings a flutter but it was useless in the rain. She felt fear course through her body; she hit the water and was sucked underneath.

The water felt as if it was crushing her; pushing her further down into the dark. The water was ice cold and it felt like a thousand knives were piercing her skin. She desperately tried to get back to the surface, she kicked her legs and pushed her arms out hoping she would be able to breathe again.

All she could think of was Milori. Her lungs tightened and she desperately needed air.

* * *

Milori glanced down and saw the ripples in the water, without a second thought he jumped in. He opened his eyes and could barely see, the water made his vision blurry but he could see Clarion.

He pushed his way towards her and grabbed her waist, he pulled her to the surface. Clarion felt his strong arms grip her waist and she was pushed to the surface, she emerged and began coughing and gasping for air. Seconds later Milori appeared from beneath the surface gasping for air.

They gripped the ice on the part of the river that was in winter. Milori helped Clarion onto the ice; she was on her knees still gasping, she turned and pulled Milori onto the ice. Thankfully the ice was thick enough to hold them.

"Clarion- don't ever scare me like that again! I cannot believe you did that!" yelled Milori. He was furious. He couldn't believe she had risked her life to save him; he should have been the one to save her. He couldn't get to her in time and she had almost drowned.

"I-Im..sorry." whispered Clarion. She was shaking violently from the cold and tears began to pour from her bright blue eyes. Milori wiped her tears away and held her close.

"I can't loose you.. Clarion I-" Milori was cut off by the sound of her voice.

"Milori! Look out!" screamed Clarion. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto her, the lightning bolt had just missed him. Clarion gasped as his weight crushed down onto her. The lightening had hit the ice causing it to break.

They heard a loud crack and Milori managed to get off of her and turned around; the thick piece of ice they were sitting on had detached from the rest of the frozen river and began to float away.

They quickly stood up and Milori grabbed Clarion by the waist and tossed her over to the solid ice. She landed gracefully on her feet and turned back to Milori. He jumped across to her and he held her tightly in his arms.

"We have to get off of the ice. Now." said Milori. Clarion nodded and they began to run back towards the border. As she began to run she didn't realize how slippery the ice was, she slipped and fell to her knees. Milori was behind her and quickly pulled her to her feet.

They ran together, Milori had his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. They reached the border and there was a tree branch that hung low, just low enough for them to reach. Clarion reached up and grabbed the branch, she pulled herself up into the snow. Milori followed her.

They had made it back to safety from the treacherous river but it was dangerous to be on the border. It was even more dangerous for Clarion to remain in winter. She began to shake violently, she was freezing; she was soaked and the ice cold wind tore at the warmth that she had left. Milori pulled her into a tight embrace trying to warm her up.

"If we don't get you back to the warm side your wings will break, love." said Milori. He pulled Clarion towards the border.

"I-I-Im-not-g-goin-going-any-anywhe-re-I'm-no-t-le av-ing you.." said Clarion. She had a hard time speaking since her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. Milori pulled her by her arm but she pulled away from him.

"Clarion, come on!" shouted Milori. She shook her head no, and tears started to fall from her eyes. Milori sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace. She pulled back to look at Milori, he gave her a gentle kiss.

"If we stay in winter much longer your wings will break darling, we need to go." said Milori. Clarion looked deeply into his eyes and could see nothing but concern and fear. She sighed and nodded. Milori grabbed her hand and they began to walk quickly back to the border. They reached the middle of the border and Milori made sure that she stayed in the warm seasons.

"How are your wings?" asked Milori. Clarion gave them a small flutter.

"They are fine." whispered Clarion. Milori held her hand tightly.

Another crack of thunder rang through the pitch black sky. Clarion gasped.

"I love you, Ree." Milori leaned closer and kissed her. Clarion had tears in her eyes. Another crack of thunder rang through the sky. Milori instinctively pulled her closer; he made sure her wings remained in the warm seasons.

"It isn't safe for us to be here during this storm- but I'm not leaving you Milori." said Clarion. Milori nodded to her and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I know, love- I'm not going anywhere either. I'm not leaving your side until I know you are safe." said Milori. Clarion kissed him passionately.

"In your arms is where I feel safe. I love you." said Clarion lovingly.

* * *

_Alistair let our a shriek of disgust. He was frustrated; no matter what he did they managed to escape and still remained in each other's arms..  
He let out a sigh of defeat, he was annoyed and began to get bored with them. He decided that was enough fun for one evening. He lifted his arms and made the storm disappear. He left them alone.  
For now..._

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lost in Paradise has gotten 3,000 views! YAY!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means the world to me that everyone likes my story so much :) Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful support! :)**

**Here is chapter 23!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Milori kissed her again. They both glanced up to the night sky and the dark clouds began to vanish; the fog slowly disappeared right before their eyes.

"Is-is it over?" asked Clarion as she blinked away her tears. Milori glanced around and it appeared that the storm was indeed over.

"I think so.." said Milori. Clarion began to squeeze her hair trying to get some of the water out.

"That was very strange.. that didn't seem like a normal storm.." said Milori. His voice trailed off. He was lost in thought; he had no idea what was going on.

"No, it wasn't nature. Someone was- controlling that storm.." said Clarion quietly. Milori's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you mean?" asked Milori. He didn't think she knew more than he did but apparently she did.

"Well.. something happened to me that I haven't told you.." Clarion's voice was low; she hoped Milori wouldn't be angry with her for keeping another secret.

"You've been keeping something from me?" asked Milori. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was in fact hurt.

"It didn't seem important at the time.." Clarion sighed and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"This was before I told you I was the princess.. and before you told me you loved me." said Clarion pointedly. She didn't want to leave a single detail out. Milori sighed and leaned over and kissed her.

"It's all right Ree, as long as you tell me now." said Milori. He was glad she didn't want to keep anything from him. He loved her so much and the thought of her keeping something from him weighed down heavy on his heart. Clarion nodded her head; she took a deep breath.

"When the fog first came to Pixie Hollow I had to reassure everyone that everything was fine. I had no idea why the fog was consuming everything. I asked the ministers to discuss it in private. I told them that I wasn't sure if everything was going to be all right. I asked them to go to the library and do research on mysterious fog. They left and I stayed behind for a moment.." Clarion sighed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She stared at her feet the entire time she was telling Milori what had happened. The memory of it all terrified her.

"I flew over to the window and was looking at the fog when it came into the room I was in. It circled around me.. I-I couldn't breathe.. I fainted.." Clarion glanced up to see his reaction. She could see tears beginning to form in his eyes; he blinked them away.

"I woke up on the floor, I was weak and dizzy. The minister of autumn had returned to find me. He said that they waited for over and hour for me to join them in the library..." Clarion paused as Milori cupped his hand under her chin. He titled her head upward so she would meet his gaze.

"I knew something had happened to you. I had a terrible feeling you were in danger that night. I was right..." Milori's voice trailed off and a single tear escaped the corner of his eye. He quickly wiped it away. Clarion leaned close to him and gave him a light kiss. She pulled back and sighed.

"There is more.." whispered Clarion. He felt his heart sink. '_More? What else don't I know?_' thought Milori. He wondered what else she had been hiding from him.

"I followed the minister of autumn to the library and they had found something.." Clarion took a deep breath. "There was only a short chapter about mysterious fog. It said that the fog wasn't nature; that it was the work of a evil necromancer who lives in the dark forest at the edge of Neverland. His only known power is the power to control the elements. The book spoke of no way to ward off the fog or how to fight it.. I- I know I should've told you sooner." whispered Clarion.

Her head hung down and her wings drooped. She felt worse now that she hadn't shared this information with Milori when it happened. She thought it best at the time to keep it to herself; she realized now that she was wrong.

"So it seems that an evil necromancer is toying with our lives." said Milori. Clarion shuddered at his words. She knew he was right. The necromancer was toying with their lives and she didn't know what to do; he was making things happen when he wasn't even in Pixie Hollow. She knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"I think you're right." said Clarion. She sighed and Milori pulled her close giving her a passionate kiss.

"I think my wings are dry now." said Clarion. She knew she would have to leave. It was late into the evening; she normally didn't stay this long at the border but she wasn't leaving until she knew Milori was safe.

"Mine are as well. You should be going, it's late." said Milori quietly. His voice was filled with sadness and concern. He didn't want her to leave, he felt that if he left her side she would be in danger; deep in his heart he knew he had to let her go.

"Yes. I-I don't want to leave you.." Clarion's voice trailed off and she kissed him again.

"I love you, Ree." said Milori sweetly. Clarion smiled at him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, be safe going back home." said Clarion. Milori nodded and she gave him another kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow at sunset, love." He caressed her cheek lovingly and she smiled and then flew back into the warm seasons.

* * *

Milori turned away from the border, he flew deep into the winter woods; he was going to go home but he decided to stop at the library to talk to his closest friend; Dewey, formally known as The Keeper.

Dewey was the keeper of all fairy knowledge; he wrote hundreds of books about fairies. Milori needed to tell someone about Clarion and about the strange storm that occurred. He flew into the library and saw Dewey hunched over a slab of ice; he was working away on another book. His white snowflake staff leaned onto the ice next to him.

"Dewey?" asked Milori. The small sparrow man lifted his head from his work to look over to see who had called his name. Dewey was a short sparrow man dressed in a green and purple suit. He had fair skin and his wild white hair was slicked back and formed into points. His eyes were a deep green hidden behind his glasses and his white moustache was thick. His eye's were round and his face was plump. He looked old although he was still quite young; he looked the part of a librarian.

"Ah! Milori!" His thick accent echoed throughout the ice library. "How'd you do?" asked the keeper. Milori tried to hold back a small laugh. Dewey was always so excited whenever Milori would come to visit him.

"I'm fine, Dewey. There is something I need to discuss with you-" Milori was cut off by the keeper.

"This wouldn't have to do with why you have been disappearing every sunset? Would it?" asked Dewey. He let out a small laugh and Milori grew nervous.

'_Ho_w _does he know I've been gone at sunset? I didn't think anyone had noticed my absence; from now on I have to be more careful, I-' _Milori was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of the keeper's voice.

"Milori?" asked Dewey. He grabbed his white staff and flew over to Milori.

"Yes?" He tried not to let his nervousness show in his face. Dewey was Milori's most trusted friend and he noticed things that other fairies failed to notice.

"I asked you a question." stated Dewey. He eyed Milori suspiciously.

"Yes- well- I .. so you've noticed by absence?" said Milori quietly. He felt his hands beginning to tremble. He wasn't sure if Dewey would take the news well. Dewey knew the dangers of a winter fairy loving a warm fairy. Milori hoped that he would be all right with it and that he might have some helpful information about a certain necromancer.

"Yes. Your behaviour has been odd; I've been curious about you lately. No one else has seemed to notice though." said Dewey.

"I-I-well I've been meeting someone at sunset.." Dewey's eyes grew wide with fascination. He wanted to know every single detail.

"Go on!" encouraged Dewey. Milori let out a small chuckle.

"I've been meeting her every sunset and she is breathtaking Dewey, I-I love her." said Miori. Dewey's mouth dropped.

"_You're ... in- love?_" asked the keeper. He was shocked; he noticed Milori's absence during the evenings but he never thought that Milori might be in love. Dewey was thrilled for his friend. Milori gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Tell me about her!" said Dewey. He was buzzing with excitement.

"All right. Well- her name is Clarion and she is the most breathtaking fairy in all of Neverland. She is simply amazing; she's caring, compassionate, kind-hearted, elegant, thoughtful, confident- I could go on forever.. she's- everything I've ever wanted. I've fallen madly in love with her Dewey." said Milori.

He felt a blush rising to his cheeks, he was nervous to share how much he loved her with someone but Dewey was his most trusted friend and he knew he could confide in him.

"That's wonderful Milori! I'm so happy for you! So tell me, what is her talent? Is she a frost talent or a glacier talent or-" Milori knew that Dewey would assume she was a winter fairy. The thought of her being a warm fairy would never even cross his mind. '_All right, now this is going to be the hard part; I hope Dewey isn't too furious..'_ thought Milori.

"Dewey, slow down. She...she isn't a-winter- fairy..." Milori interrupted him and he flew back down to his feet. The news seemed to overwhelm him.

"Dewey? Are you all right?" asked Milori. He tried not to let his fear show in his voice; he tried to remain calm.

"You...you- are in...love- with.. a- WARM FAIRY?!" Dewey's voice grew louder with each word. Milori quickly shushed him.

"Dewey! Why don't you say it louder? I don't think the _entire_ winter woods heard you!" said Milori sarcastically. Milori covered his face with his hand and shook his head at his friends outburst.

"Milori!? I-I-you.. a warm fairy? I.." Dewey was at a loss for words which was very unusual. He could tell that his friend was having a difficult time processing this information. He knew that the next thing he told Dewey would surely knock him off his feet.

'_He can barely handle that she is a warm fairy... what is he going to think once I tell him who she is?' _thought Milori.

"Dewey. I know you are having a hard time processing this but there is _more_.. there is much more that I need to tell you.." his voice trailed off. Dewey sat down on a piece of ice and waited for Milori to continue.

"Okay. Tell me the rest. Although I don't see how anything else you have to say could surprise me now.." said Dewey.

"Well... Clarion is a warm fairy but she is also...she is- the _princess_.." said Milori. He spoke quietly and then looked at Dewey to see his reaction.

Dewey's face turned ghostly white and he fell off of the ice block he was sitting on; he had fainted.

Milori flew over to him and grabbed his shoulders; he began to shake him.

"Dewey! Wake up!" yelled Milori.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Here is chapter 24!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Milori shook him again, this time a little harder; Dewey's eyes fluttered open.

"What? What happened?" asked Dewey. He saw Milori leaned over him looking very concerned.

"You passed out." stated Milori. Dewey sat up and scratched his head; Milori took a few steps back giving his friend some space.

"I did? Oh- well uhh- I think I'm all right now." Dewey faked a smile trying to be reassuring although Milori wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure you are all right Dewey?" He never thought that once he told him who Clarion was that he would end up fainting.

"Yes. Yes I am fine, Milori. Don't worry so much about me. I was just shocked. I cannot believe you have fallen in love with the _princess_." Milori cringed when he heard Dewey say it out loud. In his defence he didn't know Clarion was the princess when they started meeting at the border every sunset.

He fell in love with her as he got to know her, he loved her because of who she was; not because she was the princess. He didn't care that she was royalty, and Clarion didn't care that Milori was royalty either. She loved him despite the fact that he was the Lord of Winter. Clarion loved Milori for who he was on the inside and that made Milori love her that much more.

"I- I didn't know she was the princess when we met, and I gradually fell in love with her because of who she is." said Milori. Dewey nodded his head; still trying to process all the news he had been given.

"I know we are close friends, Milori. So I know you wouldn't want me to lie to you. I know I can tell you my honest opinion.." Dewey trailed off.

"And what would that be?" asked Milori. He knew deep in his heart that Dewey would have a problem with it. Milori hoped his anger wouldn't get the best of him.

"I-I don't think... that this- what you and Clarion have- it's...it's not a good thing, Milori... it's extremely dangerous. I.. I- think you should stop seeing her, before either of you get hurt.." said Dewey quietly. He looked at the floor the entire time he managed to get that sentence out.

He knew that this would infuriate Milori. He braced himself for his reaction; he knew him all too well. He knew that he was a kind and fair ruler to the winter fairies but when it came to matters of the heart, Milori was blind and let his emotions take control; he let his feelings get the better of him. Including his rage. Dewey knew that his words would push him over the edge.

"Dewey...I-" Milori's face began to turn a light shade of red; his hands were balled into fists at his side. He took a step back and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't work. He felt anger course through his body; he began to get dizzy and his vision became blurry. The thought of having to say good bye to Clarion and never seeing her again was just too much to handle.

Milori let out a yell and punched the ice wall behind him. Dewey's mouth hung open at Milori's sudden outburst of rage; he flew a few feet back, giving Milori some space and hoping he would cool down.

As soon as Milori's fist hit the ice, he felt a little better. Slowly he began to calm down and he started thinking a little more clearly.

'_I don't care what Dewey says. I will never let Clarion cross the border and neither will I. I love her too much to leave her, even if it is for our own safety. Nothing bad is going to happen. I wont let it. I can't loose her. I love her so much..._' Milori was snapped back to reality at the sound of the keepers voice.

"Are you all right, Milori?" asked Dewey. He was a little timid and tried to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to say anything else to upset Milori again; but he was going to try and reason with him.

"I'm fine, but.. h-how can you say that?" Milori's tone was ice cold. Dewey noticed that he was desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"I.. I didn't say it to hurt you Milori. I'm trying to be a good friend, I- I am trying to look out for you." said Dewey.

"You don't have to look out for me!" snapped Milori. His voice was filled with rage. Dewey flew a feet away from him. Milori noticed that Dewey was hurt by his cruel tone.

"I'm sorry, Dewey. I just- the thought of loosing her.. it's just too much." Milori sighed. "I know it's not safe for a winter fairy to love a warm fairy- but I-I will never let her cross the border and I won't either. I will keep her safe." said Milori. Dewey just hovered in the air a few feet from him, listening intently.

"Milori.. you can never truly be with her. You must remain in winter, I- I don't think this is going to end well. I'm just trying to protect you.. I'm trying to help you." said Dewey quietly. He flew over to Milori and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at Dewey and could only see concern in his eyes. He sighed; he knew Dewey was right but he wasn't going to stop seeing Clarion.

"I know you are right Dewey, but I love her. I appreciate your concern for the both of us but can't you just be happy for me?" asked Milori. Dewey let out a small sigh.

"I am happy for you Milori, I am thrilled that you have found love; even if it's with a warm fairy but I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

"We won't. I promise." replied Milori. Dewey nodded.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" Milori began to grow nervous, this was the part he was concerned about.

"Uh-no.. something strange has been happening and I wanted to know if you knew anything about it." Dewey nodded his head gesturing for Milori to continue. "Well do you remember a few nights ago when the thick fog came into the winter woods?"

"Yes? You have information about it?" asked Dewey. His voice was filled with curiosity.

"Yes. Clarion told me tonight that the fog had caused her breathing to be a problem, it caused her to faint.." Milori shuddered at his own words. The thought of the fog doing that to Clarion tore at his heart.

"What? The fog did that to her?" asked Dewey. His voice was filled with curiosity and concern. Dewey was filled with knowledge; it took a lot to surprise him.

"Yes.. but what I really wanted to tell you was that this evening when I was at the border with Clarion; we got caught in a storm. Thick black clouds filled the sky and we were almost struck by lightning more than once. The fog came back to the border and Clarion couldn't breathe again." Milori blinked back his tears.

"She saved my life, Dewey. I was about to be hit by lightning and she pushed me out of the way. She ended up falling into the river but I managed to get to her before she drowned." Milori paused to see Dewey's reaction. He just sat there listening closely; his face blank, almost unreadable.

"Go on." reassured Dewey.

"Well once the storm had passed and we were safe, Clarion told me that she had asked the ministers to do research on mysterious fog. It turns out that there is an evil necromancer in the dark forest at the edge of Neverland who has the power to control the elements. We think he was controlling that storm and trying to hurt us..." Milori's voice trailed off. He was truly worried for their well being.

"Oh no. This isn't good Milori. I wrote about him as well in my book about powerful beings. His is very powerful and this is bad...I fear the worst has yet to come.." said Dewey. Milori felt his heart sink. He had no idea why this necromancer was so fixated on him and Clarion.

"What do we do?" asked Milori. He hoped Dewey would have an answer but he knew deep in his heart that Dewey wouldn't know what to do.

"I'm not entirely sure.. but..I think the only person powerful enough to fight him would be the queen...but Clarion hasn't received her queenly powers yet; she's still the princess. I'm afraid she is our only hope." said Dewey.

Milori shuddered; the thought of all of this being up to Clarion to defeat was heartbreaking. He wanted to help her; he would do anything to protect her.

"Will you do something for me?" asked Milori.

"What do you need Milori?" replied Dewey. Milori grew a little nervous, he hoped Dewey would think that this was a good idea.

"Will you come to the border with me tomorrow and meet her?" asked Milori quietly. He saw Dewey's eyes grow wide and he thought for sure that he was going to say no.

"I would love to." said Dewey.

"Great! Thank you for all your help, Dewey. It's very late and I should be going. I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Milori.

"All right. Good night." Milori nodded and quickly left the library.

He flew home and tried to get some sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Dewey said; he decided that he wasn't going to let Clarion face this on her own. He would be there for her and protect her. Milori knew that once he saw her tomorrow at sunset he had to tell her what he had discovered.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
